


Clockwork Dragons

by hakkais_shadow, katamari



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: All the dragons, Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pernese Dragons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Playlist, Plot Before Porn, So many AUs, So many tags, more dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari
Summary: As children, both Donghun and Byeongkwan dreamed of Impressing a dragon and becoming a Rider, soaring through the sky and fighting armies of imaginary beasts. As they grew older, they realized that their aspirations were only available to the Weyrbred, the elite children of Riders, and they were better off engaging in the new post-Thread society.Dragons, however, are notoriously unpredictable. Pern AU.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Death of the Cog

_Oh Mr. Hamilton, what have you done?  
Look at this terrible trend you’ve begun!_

Byeongkwan’s brass, glass, and rust-covered contraption that served as a radio (if he banged on it just the right way, that was) blared away on his toolbench. It was precariously perched in a corner, the rest of the space covered in tools and scraps and half-finished projects, all coated in a thin film of grease and contempt.

The man himself sat hunched over a curious-looking sword; yet another commission that took away from his watch and toy-making hobbies. He studiously ignored everything else – the colorful flyer shoved under his workshop door (he’d never afford the tickets to see Junhee dance in person, anyway), the occasional knocks, or the chatter outside his window.

_How things have changed since I was a boy!  
Clockwork would tick and bring me such joy..._

That window led to progress, or so he was told when he was a child. Instead, all he saw was a bustling city, crowded and miserable, full of those who couldn’t afford to rise in ranks.

_I was a lover of gears great and small,  
They were my friends and you murdered them all!_

The mournful tune was suddenly interrupted by a burst of static, one that lasted long enough that Byeongkwan lifted a dirty fist to smack it back into submission. A voice suddenly came on, just before flesh hit metal.

“We have breaking news from the sands.” The announcer, a woman with a normally smooth and melodious voice, had perked up from her usual delivery. “The Clutch has been laid! I repeat, the Clutch has been laid! All chosen Candidates are to report to their riding schools immediately.”

“More spoiled rich kids,” Byeongkwan muttered.

“I repeat, all Candidates--”

_CAUSED THE DEATH OF THE COG!_

His radio had snapped back to its normal station, just in time to be dramatic.

At the other end of the City Donghun bit back his annoyance as he had to bring his errant student back to task, Sejun’s mind wandering for the 8th time in as many minutes. “Do you think it’s almost time, teacher? They said the Junior Queen would lay her Clutch any day now.” the boy asked, squirming in his seat. “Sehyoonie-hyung said his dragon told him he thought it would be a big one this time.”

“That is entirely possible,” the bespectacled teacher answered the boy patiently. “Based on the patterns of the Hatchings over the past decade it wouldn’t be surprising if the Clutch this time is larger than usual. I wouldn’t know whether that correlates with Arryth’s beliefs or not.” He hid the faintest hint of bitterness in his voice - of course he didn’t know what Sehyoon’s dragon thought. No dragon had ever spoken to him and likely never would. Dragons chose from the Elite families and they always picked the strongest, most athletic, bravest to Impress. He didn’t fit any of those criteria so it didn’t matter.

At least Sejun’s family were pleasant enough, especially the oldest son, Sehyoon. He was surprisingly quiet for a Rider, his ego not outgrowing the size of his helmet. Sejun idolized his older brother to the point where Donghun knew no lessons would be finished that day.

His thought was only confirmed when the door opened and a servant announced that the Clutch had been laid.

“Forgive me, Lee-ssaem,” the servant apologized. “The Clutch is quite large this year – they’ve asked all candidates to head to their schools tomorrow. Perhaps the Young Master will become a Rider, as the Elder Master before him.”

He paused for a moment, suddenly remembering. “Oh, that’s right. His sword is ready to be picked up...after I tidy in here and sweep the Great Hall and get dinner started.” Life wasn’t easy for the servants of any family, but especially not for ones as elite as this one.

Donghun nodded, eyes glancing over at a Sejun who was nearly ready to burst, the younger man bouncing on his feet. A slight smile turned up the corners of the teacher’s lips even though he kept his voice calm and half-monotone. “I suppose we can end lessons for today, Sejun, since you aren’t going to get anything done anyways. We will have to plan a time to continue after you Impress.” Donghun took care to say _after_ and not _if_. Sejun was still young enough that he would be expected to attend classes after Impression, even if it had to be a modified schedule.

After all, once someone Impressed, the Dragon came first.

Donghun looked over at the somewhat frazzled servant, his voice softening. “Is the sword at Kim’s Forge? I can pick it up if you would like. I don’t mind.”

The servant breathed out and his shoulders relaxed. "If you could pick that up, I'll be able to get dinner started and on the table in time. Thank you, I appreciate that."

The teacher offered a smile. “You are very welcome. I’ll just drop a few things off at my apartment first so I don’t have to carry them back with me,” he added, gesturing at his carryall filled with books. It would be easier to carry the sword without the extra burden. “I would recommend making sure Sejun gets something to help him sleep tonight - I have a feeling he won’t close his eyes without help.”

The young servant chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Young Master is going to have to be forced to eat, as well. I'll make up something to make sure he gets some sleep, that school is quite demanding - will you be accompanying him? With the size of the Clutch, they'll be short on teachers."

Donghun's smile broadened into a grin, the expression transforming his usually stern face and hinting at his true age. “Food and sleep pale when one is looking forward to Impressing a dragon.” His smile faded a bit and his expression turned thoughtful. “I don’t know I have never been asked. I can’t imagine that I will be needed - they usually turn to the more tenured, experienced teachers.”

"Oh, I'll remind him that Master Sehyoon had to keep up his strength to Impress his dragon." The servant began straightening the chairs and table that served as Donghun's desk. "The last few years have had small Clutches. I've never heard of the schools calling all of the Candidates, not in my lifetime. That hasn't happened since the Ninth Pass, after they destroyed Thread. You don't think that's coming back, do you?"

“I really don’t know,” Donghun replied honestly. “My studies didn’t focus on Thread patterns or the probability of it returning. I’ll have to see if my colleagues have any ideas.” He pulled on his coat and gloves, lifting his carryall onto his back. “I’ll be back in a bit with the sword.”

"Dinner will be ready by the time you come back." The servant bowed and quickly hurried back into the depths of the house, glad he wouldn't have to navigate the perpetually crowded streets of the city.

Donghun wanted to tell the other man that they didn’t have to wait for him - he never expected to eat with Sejun or any of the other members of his family. Even the servant was way above him in status. He was merely a teacher, someone to assist in making sure the status quo remained as it was. He knew the streets much better than the servant - after all, he was born in this crowded mass of humanity and still lived there. 

Glasses and well made albeit simple clothing did not change where Donghun came from.

The man easily wove through the crowds, ignoring merchants trying to hawk their wares and entertainers of various shapes and sizes (and predispositions, truth be told - Donghun took care not to mention _that_ to his young charge.) Finally he stopped at a shop at the far end of the street best known for weapons and armor. “Byeongkwan? On a level of 1 to get the hell out of my face, how grumpy are you?”

_Tomorrow will take us away, far from home--_

Byeongkwan’s radio blared even louder than it had before, the music the only thing masking the annoyed pounding at the anvil. When he turned to plunge his latest creation into water and saw his old friend, he turned the radio down before the singer could keep crooning about bards - a subject he knew Donghun was sensitive about.

“It’s been nothing but more weapon requests since the Clutch announcement went out, like I don’t have enough work to do. It’s condescending – you know, like if they give us a few coppers we’ll be able to save and go to rider school one day.” The weaponsmith snorted. “I might give it up after this Clutch, so on that scale – on that scale, we’re on ‘just burn the damn shop down.”

A fond expression crossed Donghun’s face as he looked at his best friend. He had grown up with Byeongkwan and knew the bitterness the younger man felt with his lot in life. If anyone deserved a Dragon, it was Byeongkwan...unfortunately fate favored those who were already 10 steps ahead - and the Elite were a mile.

“That good, huh? Well, I can take one load off your hands. I came to pick up Kim Sehyoon’s new sword. I know that they at least pay well.”

"Kim Sehyoon, Sehyoon..." he muttered under his breath, looking through his stock. “Ah! Here it is.”

Byeongkwan brandished a carefully hammered sword, its blade sharp and graceful. He sheathed it before handing it over to his old friend. “I like him, his head isn’t crammed up his ass like the rest of the Riders – speaking of, aren’t you tutoring the younger one? You’ll probably be called into service.”

He cast a look at his busy forge. “Just like me, dammit.”

“Sehyoon is a good man… and his brother is following in his footsteps,.”

Donghun wrapped the blade carefully before securing it in his bag. “I am sure you will be called up, after seeing how beautiful this sword is. I am not expecting anyone to call me. There are plenty of teachers that are more skilled and of higher rank than I am. I doubt if they are going to need my simple skills.”

"If they don't, then come aboard as my forge assistant. I'm going to need help from someone who isn't one of the Elite," Byeongkwan invited. "It's actually a nice walk, from their forge to the Sands."

Donghun chuckled, shaking his head. “Now I know that you are joking. I am nowhere near strong enough to work a forge.” He gestured at his slim frame. He wasn’t weak by any means but he was almost frail compared to Byeongkwan’s sinewy, muscular body that was a result of years at the forge.

"Please, I've been working this forge since I was old enough to hold a hammer - but rumor's saying they're inviting all of the teachers. I hope so, I need to blow off steam. Every damn year." He shook his head. "Didn't you want to Impress a dragon, Donghun? At least get the chance to try?"

The older man’s smile frayed at the edges. “Dreams and reality are very different things, Kwannie. I learned quickly that any dream of Impressing was just that - a dream. It wasn’t meant for me. The closest I can get is teaching those who will Impress. I did get to touch Sehyoon’s Arryth once…” For a brief moment Donghun’s voice turned wistful. “He was so big but so very gentle.”

"By Faranth," Byeongkwan swore softly. "Sehyoon's a Bronze rider, isn't he? I've never gotten to touch a Green, let alone a Bronze." He shared a wry smile with his friend. "We'd stay up late talking about what color our dragons would be, until we were old enough to understand that we weren't the sons of Riders."

“You were always going to Impress a Bronze,” Donghun teased. “I figured a Blue would be enough for me.”

"I like Blues, too - I've seen some that had hides that were iridescent. I tried to mimic it in some of my swords - here." He unwrapped Sehyoon's enough to show the handle and its curiously shimmering inserts. "Like this."

Donghun gave a low whistle as he admired the sword. “That’s beautiful. You really have a gift, you know.”

"And don't sell yourself short, Donghunnie," Byeongkwan scolded. "You made sure I got through schooling, even though I thought it would be useless. Turns out I did need all that math and language and fine art."

“Not nearly as important as what you are doing, my friend. I love what I do but I have no delusions. I am just fortunate that Sehyoon’s family feels that I am good enough to teach Sejun.” He paused, the color draining from his face. “But that won’t be for much longer once Sejun Impresses. I will have to see if his father would be willing to give me a reference.”

"There's always a need for teachers - want me to snoop around for you? Might be able to get you in at one of the Rider schools, I know people."

Donghun shook his head, offering Byeongkwan a smile. “You don’t have to do that. I have managed before - I will again.” He looked down at the sword in his hands and carefully rewrapped it. “I should get this to the Kims. I am sure Sehyoon will want to take a look at it before he heads out in the morning.”

"Just a thought - let me know if you want me to look." Byeongkwan turned his still-glowing coals, keeping an eye on them while they went out. "I'll close up for the night - gotta hit the grocer's stall before I go home. Kiwoo ran in here to tell me that Mijun finished off the redfruit and he wanted to make bubbly pies tomorrow."

The teacher chuckled at the mention of Byeongkwan’s younger siblings. The smith certainly had his hands full. Donghun was quietly jealous of the chaos in Byeongkwan’s home. The man was the oldest of 7 and there were always hungry mouths to feed - but that also meant that there was more than enough love and laughter to spare. It would be nice to come home to that...

_You have spent your life, dreaming you were someone else..._

Byeongkwan’s radio changed again, and he was too tired to change it from the more cheerful music; he’d have enough of that when he got home. “Hey, you want one? I’ve got six kids, free to a good home. No refund policy, though.”

Donghun grinned, shaking his head. “I have barely enough room for myself in my flat. Besides, if I come over I can leave anytime I want to. “

The blacksmith chuckled again and made sure his coals were out before turning off the lights and hitting his radio one more time to try to switch it off – of course, it never did, and he never got around to fixing it. “Well, stop by for dinner tomorrow – Ki’s the best at making those pies. I keep telling him that he should apprentice to one of the bakers, but he’s still thinking about it, of course.”

_Open your eyes, see the world that stands before you now..._

He sighed. “I’m gonna fix that radio one day, I swear. Guess I’ll serenade the entire damn street in the meantime.”

“It isn’t a bad tune,” Donghun hummed softly to the song, his voice surprisingly clear and resonant. He had been tempted years ago to see if the Harpers were still taking apprentices but that didn’t put food on the table - it was a dream just as far away as riding a dragon.

“I’ll come by tomorrow once I make sure Sejun is settled in his new rooms and they dismiss me. Ki always saves an extra pie for me, you know.”

"You gotta work for it, I need help packing up my tools to get down to the Weyr forge, then pie." Byeongkwan teased as he stepped out of his darkened shop. "Sucks you couldn't get in with the Harpers. You'd probably be happier there."

“If you are willing to accept the help of a confirmed weakling then I am more than happy to assist,” Donghun returned good-naturedly, then some of the humor ebbed. “If wishes were fishes, we’d all cast nets. It just wasn’t my fate, Byeongkwan. I need to be happy with what I have. It has to be enough.” The teacher paused, securing his carryall once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“I’ll see you later,” Byeongkwan waved and set off into the slowly darkening evening.

_You have stared a thousand times right into the lens_

The song seemed to resonate in his head as he tried to hurry away from the shop, swamped by crowds trying to get last-minute shopping done.

_Have you ever thought just once if at all makes sense?_

_No_ , he thought. _Donghunnie should be singing, not bogged down with books and writing. And Dragons..._

The line moved too quickly for him to think any more.


	2. Somewhere Over the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun's career woes are solved by an unlikely ally -- but is he ready to live with dragons?

Donghun pushed any such errant thoughts out of his mind as he headed back to the Kim residence. He’d learned that daydreaming was a waste at a very young age, especially to those of his class. Dreams were meant for the Elite, the ones who could afford them. 

He finally reached the door and patiently knocked, waiting for Sejun’s servant to let him in. He’d just politely decline the meal offered, knowing that the family would want to celebrate the upcoming Hatching with each other, especially if Sehyoon had returned to give his little brother any last minute advice. Donghun would only be in the way.

“I was afraid that Sejun may have frightened you off.” As the door swung open, the rich voice that spoke was not of a servant, but of Kim Sehyoon – the Bronze Rider and one of the youngest newly-appointed Wingleaders. “I’m glad you came, I need to speak with you. Do you mind following me to the Weyr before dinner? We can chat while I take care of Arryth.”

Donghun froze, struck speechless by the other man’s presence. It was unexpected - Sehyoon rarely ate with his family anymore, his duties lately keeping him busier than they had before. He and the Rider were the same age but there the similarities ended. Sehyoon was outgoing and confident, traits Donghun did not share. And, more importantly, there was Arryth…

“I...I haven’t done anything untoward, have I? I have kept my teaching as clear as was advised. I hope I haven’t bored Sejun too badly.” He gestured at the carryall still slung over his shoulder. “I picked up the sword you commissioned from Kwannie - I mean, from Kim Byeongkwan. It is a beauty.”

“I’m sure it is – Byeongkwan had such a talent for metalwork when we were in school, didn’t he? I wouldn’t want anyone else to make my weapons.” He stepped out of the vast mansion and motioned for Donghun to follow him to the caves below. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. My parents have told me that Sejun’s doing well in his studies – and more importantly, he likes you.”

The vast caves glowed with glass bulbs strung neatly around them, the Weyr still as busy and bustling as it was before the Crafters and the other non-Riders had migrated just outside of them. “No, I’m sure you’ve heard the news about the Clutch. I think my brother was about to jump out of his skin from excitement.”

The teacher chuckled softly as he followed Sehyoon, the other man setting him at ease (at least a bit). “I don’t think there is anyone who _hasn’t_ heard the news - and I also knew there was no point trying to teach anything else today when your brother’s eyes were full of stars and dragonfire.”

"It frightens me, honestly," the Wingleader confided quietly. "He knows the risks of dragon-riding, and yet I couldn't stop him from declaring candidacy. The crowds cleared as they descended to the lower caverns, where the beating of wings echoed throughout.

Sehyoon’s comments frankly surprised him.It had always seemed to him that Sehyoon and Arryth’s bond was one of the strongest amongst Dragonrider pairs. “But at least he has you to guide him in the right direction.” The air grew cooler as they descended and Donghun fastened his coat and pulled on his gloves once more.

"Him and the other Candidates of this Weyr - I'll be leading the Dragonhandling classes, so Arryth is going to start getting used to people who aren't me touching him. He already knows you, so it'll be an easier transition."

Donghun stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the Bronze rider. He had to be misinterpreting the other man’s words. “What are you saying, Sehyoon?”

Sehyoon fell silent as he climbed the ladder to Arryth's loft - while his dragon had insisted on taking a higher perch, his rider never quite liked the long jaunt up there. "I'm saying I'd like you to help me oil and brush him tonight, if you'd like."

“Me? But why me? I’m not Weyr-trained - in fact, I’m pretty much the farthest from it that you can get.” Donghun was flustered, his carefully controlled world tilted at a strange angle by Sehyoon’s suggestion.

It was sent even more off kilter when he felt a warm sensation inside his head that he had never felt before. He didn’t know how but he knew it was curious and welcoming - and it was coming from the great Bronze curled up in Sehyoon’s weyr.

_Arryth._

“See? He remembers you – and likes you, quite a bit.” Sehyoon walked quickly to his richly-colored Bronze and gently ran his hand over his eye ridges. “Since Arryth is one of the more gentle dragons – and one of the largest – he’ll be used for teaching our Candidates how to properly care for a dragon.”

As he spoke, he pulled out his grooming tools – the heavy jar of oil and a thick brush to polish his hide to a perfect sheen. “I thought you may like the chance to groom a dragon yourself before he has a dozen Candidates around him.”

“The candidates will be able to put the knowledge to good use,” Donghun reasoned. “It isn’t very practical for me to do it, is it? I will never be a Rider or even close to one - other than you and Sejun, of course.”

"Both Arryth and I have very strong feelings about how Candidacy is decided - and how we disagree with it," Sehyoon said simply. "It's not unheard of for a Dragon to choose a spectator over a Candidate. Rare, but not unheard of."

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard the legends,” Donghun brushed off. “Harpers and soldiers and the occasional King or Duke. The exceptions that prove the rule. You have to truly be special to Impress if you are not of the Elite.”

“Here.” Sehyoon soaked a heavy brush with the oil, which smelled lightly of sandalwood. “Start with his neck and work backwards. Take your time, he needs to be well-coated.. Don’t move the brush backwards, he really doesn’t like the way that feels.”

“Outside of Candidacy, how do you feel about Dragons?”

One look at Sehyoon told the teacher that he wouldn’t take no for an answer so he did as the Bronze rider suggested, trying to be as thorough as he possibly could - and he couldn’t help but smile when Arryth hummed in pleasure, the dragon equivalent of a purr.

He found himself shrugging at Sehyoon’s question. “What’s not to like about dragons? They are as intelligent as we are and undeniably brave. We are indebted to them for how they have protected us for centuries, even if Thread has been eradicated.”

“Don’t be scared, he has a thick hide,” the Rider gently offered, encouraging Donghun to brush with a firmer hand. “You won’t be able to hurt him – and he’d tell me, anyway.” He was proud of the bond he held with Arryth – it was hard to tell where man ended and dragon began when it came to the pair.

“I was hoping to hear that you like them.” He smiled, happy not to hear a trace of fear in Donghun’s voice. “I knew that once the Clutch was laid, you’d be concerned about your career – and I happen to know that you’re an excellent teacher. Would you like to instruct the Candidates? They need to keep up their studies, not just have their head filled with dragons.”

The humming deepened as Donghun began to more aggressively oil the dragon. The teacher pulled back to look at Sehyoon incredulously. “Me? But there are others with more tenure, higher rank, more connections.. I was surprised that your father even contacted me about teaching Sejun. Would the Candidates even listen to someone as young as I am?”

*** _I like him. He fits well with us and his mind is interesting._ ***

Satisfied that Donghun had gotten the hang of it, Sehyoon started brushing Arryth’s other side. He didn’t stop as he answered his friend’s question. “They’ll listen to you, Donghun. You’re right, there are plenty of teachers with tenure and rank and resumes as long as my arm – but _I’m_ Wingleader, and I get to choose who instructs my Candidates. Arryth agrees, by the way – he told me that he likes your mind quite a lot.”

** _I’m happy that you agree that he’s a good fit. He and the master smithcrafter – Byeongkwan, not our normal smithcrafter – they should have been in Candidacy._ ** Sehyoon didn’t even have to direct his thoughts to Arryth anymore, they naturally floated towards the Bronze.

“But what if the Weyrleader disagrees?” Donghun murmured, not wanting Sehyoon to get into trouble because if some streak of rebellion.”I’m afraid that my mind is probably not a good thing for Arryth to be around,” he tried to joke.

*** _The little smith with all the energy and the really loud voice? Yes, we like him too. It is good you are friends with them._ ***

“My Weyrleader specified that we were to select our own staff, and this came directly from the Weyrwoman herself.” Like all residents of the Weyr, Sehyoon knew just who had the final word. “As long as the instructor has passed the correct licensing exams and has shown themselves to be exemplary instructors, then they are qualified to teach our Candidates. I had two requirements of my own – for my instructors to not be fearful of dragons, and more importantly, Arryth has to like them. He keeps telling me how fond all of the Bronzes are of both you and Byeongkwan.”

** _I hope this convinces him. You’re getting too used to having two people brush you at the same time already, aren’t you?_ **

The fact that the Weyrwoman set the criteria both impressed and intimidated Donghun. The rider of the Senior Queen Dragon was a woman he respected and admired and the burden she carried was great. “All of the Bronzes? But I have only met Arryth and I don’t think Kwannie has met any of them - although I know he wants to.”

*** _It feels good to have two brush me...and his fingers are small so they get into the itchiest places._ ***

“The dragons have their impressions of anyone who’s set foot in the Weyr – and Byeongkwan is always here for the Hatching. He hasn’t been to the caverns, no – but I believe, with Arryth’s permission – I can change that. Here, use your fingers right at the base of the ridges, he appreciates the extra scratches.”

Sehyoon had fallen into a comfortable rhythm as he oiled and brushed his dragon, the same routine that he followed every night since Arryth had hatched. “Are you interested? I know I’d appreciate the company, and someone else appreciates extra scritches and treats.”

** _You know, it is a big Clutch this time – perhaps one of the new dragonets will Impress onto our friend._ **

Donghun smiled. “Byeongkwan would love that.” He focused on Arryth for several long moments - almost to the point where it seemed like he was ignoring Sehyoon’s question - before he replied again. “Are you sure about this? I know there are better people for the job and I want to make sure you aren’t going to regret your decision later.”

*** _It is. It would be good if they do but it is up to them.We make our own choices._ ***

“I’m sure. Candidates are held to an extremely high behavior standard – they will listen and pay attention or be removed.” Confidence still radiated through Sehyoon’s voice and powerful movements. He hopped up onto a stool to work his dragon’s spine. “And I’ll feel a little more relaxed about Sejun being here if you’re here as well – he doesn’t really mesh well with the other Candidates. You know how he’s just a little too kind and naive sometimes.”

** _Of course, the choice...do you regret yours, Arryth? I was no top Candidate at your Hatching._ **

“Sejun is a good boy,” Donghun protested. “Kindness shouldn’t be considered weakness.” He finished a particularly difficult spot over Arryth’s neck before he spoke again. “I will take the position - but I want you to promise me that you will let me know the moment you change your mind.”

*** _You were MY top Candidate._ *** The Dragon’s voice was firm and would allow no argument.

“Then you won’t hear that from me – as once I’ve set my mind to something, I don’t change it.” Sehyoon beamed down from his place atop Arryth, the Rider’s joy evident. “So now my teaching staff is set, and Sejun will be well-cared for. You’re right, he’s a good boy, but there are those who would take advantage of his kindness.” He pursed his lips as he looked down below to Arryth’s claws. “Hmm...those probably are long overdue for a trim. I should get on that tomorrow morning.”

** _Good – because it was YOUR egg that I was drawn to, from the beginning._ **

“But you cannot forget that we all make mistakes, sometimes,” Donghun reminded him. “Even Bronze Riders.” 

*** _I always knew you were smart._ ***

“We do – and that’s why we have Bronze Dragons to tell us we’re wrong. At least, Arryth loves to do that. He’s quite opinionated, but still likes me for some reason.”

** _You’re going to like him even more, now that he’ll tell me I’m wrong all the time, just like you._ ** He gave his dragon an affectionate pat, letting him know he didn’t mean it – much.

“They say that dragons are perfect matches for their riders,” Donghun teased gently. “Perhaps there is some truth to that - and that means it is a very good thing I never Impressed.”

*** _He is right, you know. You are my perfect match._ *** Arryth sent waves of love and affection to his rider, even through the teasing.

Sehyoon groaned good-naturedly. “You two are going to gang up on me, and I’m going to regret it.” He climbed off the stool and joined Donghun, but still kept a hand affectionately scratching Arryth’s head – their routine was going to be a bit broken due to his family dinner, and he always felt apologetic for it.

A concerned look came over his face. “Why do you think that’s good that you haven’t Impressed? I was nowhere near the top-ranked during my Candidacy – but Arryth decided to communicate his name to me.”

Donghun shrugged, looking very small next to the great Bronze. “I just have never seen myself as brave enough or strong enough to be a Rider. I’m only a teacher. I have never heard of a teacher Impressing a dragon.”

"As he just reminded me, the dragons make their choices - and it's not based on careers or status or anything like that. If that were the case, I wouldn't have impressed the only Bronze of the Clutch - and neither would have K'van, as he did Heth."

“But it makes more sense for a younger Candidate to Impress than an older one,” Donghun reminded the rider. “You Impressed Arryth 6 Turns ago...and you came from a reputable Weyr family.”

"Even age doesn't matter - they used to believe that, in the old eras - well, they used to believe a lot of strange things then - but each dragon has their own criteria." Sehyoon smiled faintly as he recalled that Hatching. "All I could hear was 'Arryth! Arryth!' in my head, and then suddenly there's this giant Bronze baby stumbling straight into my arms. I didn't know why, but that decision was made, and now I have the world's smuggest dragon."

*** _Why would I not be smug? I got the best Rider._ *** The dragon's answer was very matter-of-fact and he wouldn't allow any argument.

Donghun’s expression softened as he observed the obviously mental exchange between dragon and rider and he felt a pang wistfulness and, yes, jealousy.

"And...right here," Sehyoon murmured, placing Donghun's hand on Arryth's velvety neck. "This is where the world's smuggest - and most spoiled dragon - likes being pet."

The bronze's eyes whirled a contented blue as Donghun caressed and scratched the dragon where he liked it best, completely charmed by the great creature's obvious delight in being touched. If only....

"You can come up, any time you'd like," Sehyoon offered. "I know Arryth isn't your own, but he likes you very much - and you're welcome to attend my Dragonhandling classes. You never know, right?"

Donghun sighed softly although he didn't remove his hand from Arryth's neck, his smile faltering. "I may sit in to observe but I think we both know that my chances of ever Impressing are slim to none. That is just fact, my friend, and I am okay with it."

** _We’ll just have to train him on our own, won’t we, Arryth?_ **

Sehyoon hid his thoughtful frown and instead looked out of his loft. The crowds gathering around the tables – and his stomach – reminded him of his obligations. “Well, shall we head back to my brother for dinner? I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that you’ll be teaching him.”

Donghun nodded, reluctantly pulling his hand away. At least Sehyoon hadn't tried to give him unrealistic hope. It was for the best, after all. "Yes, I am sure you are quite hungry and have plenty to do tonight after dinner..."

*** _Yes, he is very stubborn and does not see his worth. That can be fixed._ ***

"And so do you," Sehyoon reminded. He smiled at his dragon and then led the way back towards the well-worn steps, the stone smooth from the hundreds of Dragonriders' feet before him. "You'll need to get your things - and I'm sure Byeongkwan would like your help. Tell him that the sword is perfect, will you?"

Donghun offered the other a slight smile and a nod "Yes, although I really do not have much myself I know Byeongkwan won't use any gear except his own. He will be pleased to know you like the sword."

Sehyoon laughed. "Our smith complains each Hatching about Byeongkwan and his refusal to use the equipment here, but whatever he does, it works."

"Sometimes we become creatures of habit, used to what is familiar," the teacher said quietly.

"Then it sounds to me that you need this job - not just for the coin, but for something new and different." Sehyoon smiled. "No one forgets their first Hatching, Impression or not. I didn't Impress until....must have been four or five that I witnessed."

"Byeongkwan has been to Hatchings," Donghun replied. "I have heard they are quite memorable."

"They are - careful, it's slippery here," Sehyoon warned. "As soon as you hear the humming, clean up and head towards the sands. You'll see some real acrobatics - the dragons are even happier than we are at Hatching."

"I shall look forward to it - and look forward to seeing Sejun Impress."

"He just might - you never know. My favorite part has always been seeing a dozen new confused Riders, wondering what the voice in their head is and how to feed a squawking, always hungry dragonet. I swear Arryth ate twice my weight in meat every day."

"Byeongkwan mentioned that. Said it made him second guess wanting a dragon. Of course I knew he didn't mean that. He would have been a fantastic rider," Donghun remarked. "But he will be just as capable an armorsmith."

"They do require a lot of care, but...well, you'll see." Sehyoon climbed out of the caves and into the setting sun. "Come on, let's get some food. I'll need reinforcements for getting Sejun to eat anything."

Donghun looked up from where he had been watching his footing, surprised. "Oh, but I figured you would want some private time with him, as family. I can just go home and get packed..."

"And miss dinner? I wouldn't have it," the Rider scolded gently.

"But I can find something to eat in the kitchens on the way home. It really isn't a bother..."

"And miss some of the best wheatberry bread you'll ever have?"

Donghun's stomach growled at that very moment, the tips of the teacher's ears turning pink.

"And I happened to have gotten my hands on some newly-picked Goru Pears, and of course we have some very nice cheese to serve with them..."

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone. I am not a Rider nor a Candidate or even a family member."

"You're family to us. Come on." Sehyoon's tone was still gentle, but insistent - much like Arryth, he didn't take no for an answer.

Donghun felt a gentle warm pressure inside his mind but paid it no attention, allowing Sehyoon to take his arm to guide him down the hall. "Perhaps just a quick bite before I head out to help Byeongkwan..."

"That's the spirit," Sehyoon encouraged. "Something good and fresh before facing the Candidate food - not that it's bad, mind you."

"But I am not a Candidate so that should not apply, should it?" Donghun reminded him. "I don't expect much more than some bread, a bit of stew, and a mug of klah. I don't need anything else really."

"Oh, we all eat the same thing - but it's not bad, I promise. And the entertainment can't be beat. Junhee's a Candidate again this Hatching...you know, the dancer?"

Donghun swallowed and slowly nodded. "Yes, I know of him." He more than knew of him. He had managed to watch a couple of the man's performances and was in awe of the grace and beauty.

Sehyoon smiled. "Then there's nothing to worry about. You'll be among friends there. Let's hurry - I don't want to be left with nothing but crumbs."

Donghun nodded once more, this time uncertainly. It was easy for Sehyoon to take all of this in stride. It was a very different thing when you were introverted to begin with.


	3. Wagon Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun's been getting used to life in the cavernous Weyr, despite the pangs of jealousy and sadness he feels when he sees the dragons. Byeongkwan brings him to the Hatching Ground to take a peek at the eggs - and to round up a hooky-playing Junhee.

_...Lost my money playing poker, so I had to up and leave.._

While Junhee wasn’t quite fond of the sudden change to Candidates having to sleep in the dorms nearest the sands (the Wingleaders had said something about their energies aligning better, quicker access when the humming started, thousands of statements that he had heard repeated among them over and over), he did like the walk past the sands and the forge, with that strange radio contraption that the town mastersmith had insisted on setting up.

Music. Again, music would be his solace through another unsuccessful Hatching. He had a feeling that next time, he wouldn’t be called to be a Candidate and could focus solely on his first loves, despite it not being an appropriate career for the son of the Weyr. 

He still held a bit of hope for riding a dragon and learning a new kind of dance, but he was also realistic – after all, he was no new Candidate child.

“But I ain’t turning back, not living that old life no more,” he sang under his breath as he passed by on his way to class, the pounding of the forge serving as a strong rhythm that succeeded in getting his feet to want to sing along, despite his schedule.

Donghun picked up on the song that Byeongkwan played and hummed softly to himself as he picked up after the Candidates as they scrambled out of the room as fast as their young legs could take them. He didn't blame them, really - studies weren't always the most interesting and definitely lacked in priority behind lessons in dragoncare, especially to youngsters with stars in their eyes and dragons on the brain. Even Sejun couldn't wait to leave, taking his new friend Yuchan with him.

Yuchan was a transfer Candidate from another weyr, a smile always on his face and a bright demeanor. He was a good kid and would make an excellent rider.

The humming soon turned into a smooth, low voice as Donghun finally allowed himself to relax as he cleaned the classroom.

Junhee easily blended in with the crowd, stepping slightly into the forge while the other Candidates raced up the caverns as they chattered among each other about the steps they had to take when taking care of Arryth – Sehyoon was proving to be a demanding teacher.

He already knew – he had seen and performed claw-trimming enough to do it in his sleep. He could have a few moments to himself, to enjoy feeling a beat vibrate through his body.

When the coast was clear, he slipped out of the forge entrance and into the shadows (easy enough when he was surrounded by stone and dim lighting. He closed his eyes and waited for a moment, letting the sound lead his body into an impromptu dance.

For the first time since classes started a week ago, a genuine smile spread over his face.

Donghun was efficient and thorough as he finished cleaning. He had grown accustomed to being just as thorough when he helped Sehyoon at night, oiling the patches the Candidates had missed earlier that day. He actually found cleaning the bronze more relaxing than he thought it would be, the dragon's musky, spicy scent strangely welcoming. Sehyoon was also a good companion, asking questions about Donghun's life but not prying too deeply and allowing for there to be silent moments as well. It was appreciated.

Byeongkwan stretched and put down his tongs – if he didn’t take a break while his creations were cooling, his sore muscles would remind him of it in the morning. He didn’t bother putting on his discarded shirt or glancing at the shadowy dancer in the corner. He knew someone was there who shouldn’t have been, but for the moment it wasn’t his problem, he was no teacher or herder of stray Candidates.

Instead, he pushed into the makeshift classroom and stuck his head in, happy to have a breather to finally see Donghun, for the first time since moving in. “All done?”

Donghun looked up, his voice fading away as he offered his best friend a smile. "Yes, just finishing up. One good thing, I suppose, is that I never have anyone lingering in here after the lesson is over. They are all off to more interesting topics." The teacher grabbed his well-worn carryall and slung it over one shoulder. "What can I help you with now, Kwannie?"

"I wanted to go up and say hi to Arryth, but then I saw all your students rushing up to the lofts," the smith started. "So I figured I'd go and check out the sands instead, without everyone around. The Queen doesn't mind, as long as you stay off the sand and away from the eggs - oh, and one of yours is playing hooky."

"One of mine?" Donghun repeated, confused. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"One of your students," Byeongkwan clarified. "I figured I'd let him be, kid's a good dancer."

"None of my students are dancers that I am aware of. I have the youngest class of Candidates..."

"Must be an older Candidate, then. How're you finding teaching a whole class?"

Donghun shrugged. "It's....interesting. I am not stupid - I know most of them couldn't care less about what I am teaching them, their thoughts only on dragons and riding and the combination of the two. At least Sejun and his friend Yoochan pretend to be interested for my sake."

"They'll need to know more than just dragons and riding to survive in the Weyr - all of the Riders have other skills, after all. Plus there's - what, seventy candidates and only forty-nine eggs?"

"It's still a greater than 50 percent chance for them, Kwan. Their dreams are a Hatching Ground away...." Donghun said softly, shaking his head in admiration and carefully hidden jealousy.

"Yeah....I thought it would get easier, seeing more Hatchings, you know?" Byeongkwan motioned Donghun to follow him, towards the forge and the grounds. "But I still like seeing the eggs and pretending there's one for me, too."

"I'm not sure if I am even going to go," Donghun admitted softly as he followed the other out of the classroom. "I don't really belong there so no one will miss me."

"Then come with me, right now - we've got to go down that way anyway, to pick up the errant Candidate."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Donghun asked skeptically.

"Promise - just don't actually go on the sands. The Queen and her rider are there, but she's not going to be upset if we just look."

"Um....alright." He still wasn't sure but it sounded like Byeongkwan had done something similar before. He would just make sure to give the Queen a wide berth.

"They're used to the smiths coming," Byeongkwan explained on the way. "They built the forge near the sands so that the heat would help the eggs."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," the teacher murmured, nodding. He could feel the warmth growing as they approached the forge - and the sands.

"Look." Byeongkwan's voice lowered as they neared the hatching area. Even from further away, the large amount of eggs on the sands were visible, all of them mottled and swirled with colors that hinted as to what kind of dragon was inside.

Donghun grew silent, his eyes widening as he got his first glimpse of an egg. He was so enamoured that he ignored the gentle brushing against his mind, the Queen turning to regard the two humans not far from the clutch. These two were interesting....

"You can come closer." The handler, a striking young woman whom Byeongkwan vaguely recalled - Hyojung, he thought her name was - called out as they drew nearer. "Abuth says she'll allow it."

"Oh, I couldn't do that..." Donghun said with a shake of his head, raising his hands in protest. "I am so sorry to have bothered you," he added, addressing both the dragon and her Rider and offering a respectful bow.

"That's not...no," Byeongkwan whispered, gently grabbing his best friend's wrist and tugging him forward. "Don't you feel it, in your head? It's...kinda welcoming."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Donghun protested, shaking his head once more -even as he felt the gentle humor brushing against his mind, even as he heard a single word echo in his head. *** _Hush_ ***

"He's new," Byeongkwan explained. "He doesn't quite understand yet what a dragon's invitation means, but he's learning." He turned to his friend. "Dragons - especially Queens near Hatching - are very selective as to who they allow near them. Abuth's a junior Queen, this is her first Clutch - and so she's even more protective. Allowing us means that she trusts us not to disturb the eggs."

"I would never disturb your eggs," Donghun said quietly, daring to meet the large golden dragon's eyes, mesmerized by the whirling blue-green hues. He knew that meant Abuth felt content and unthreatened but he still didn't want to disturb her in any way. "They are beautiful."

"Yeah..." Byeongkwan bowed to the great dragon and stepped onto the sands, under Abuth's watchful eye. He pointed out one smaller egg, swirled with pale shades of green and faint blues. "That one's probably a green - and see the large egg, with the dragon marking? That's a bronze."

"But what about that one?" Donghun gestured at an egg slightly off to the side. It wasn't too big or too small and it seemed to have swirls of blue and green and red and bronze. "It doesn't really look like the others."

"I'm not sure," Byeongkwan said thoughtfully after a moment. "It's too big to be a green or a blue, and it doesn't have the same coloring as browns. Queen eggs are gold, it's not that..."

"There is no guarantee that the outside indicates the inside though, is there?"

"There are certain ones...like queen eggs are always large and gold, and the bronzes have really distinct markings on them. Greens are generally the smallest eggs."

"So that one is a queen then," Donghun replied, gesturing at the large gold egg off to the side and closer to the queen.

"That's definitely a queen," Byeongkwan confirmed. "That's going to make some girl really happy."

"I guess it never made sense to me why Queens always had to Impress to women. I know it is what was programmed in them - or at least that's what AIVAS said but it still seems strange. It should be the person, not the gender. What if a bronze wanted to Impress a female?"

"They have," an unfamiliar voice offered up behind them. "...Well, maybe not a bronze, but there have been browns that Impressed to women." Junhee had followed the pair to the sands - while he had no interest in yet another nail-cutting demonstration, he liked seeing the eggs. Even if there was no chance of him Impressing again this year.

Donghun's eyes moved from where they had once again settled on the strange egg to the newcomer - and recognized the dancer he had watched perform several times before (albeit from a seat very far away from the stage but the closest he could afford). "It just seems very archaic to have such restrictions. "

"Kitti Ping was very traditional - very conservative," Hyojung reminded from her place on Abuth's perch. "But she also wanted a world where women had power, and men only listened to those who they saw as more powerful than them. Hence, the golds are the largest, all female - and only impress to women."

Donghun shrugged. "I personally think women are even stronger than that but I am only a teacher..."

"Abuth, I was getting to that," Hyojung gently chided her dragon. "Anyway, in the end the dragons Impress on who they know their partner is - and it's not unusual for a dragon to ignore the old restrictions." She paused. "A male rider with a Queen...I'd be curious to see that, but I'm not sure what it would do to the Weyr hierarchy."

Junhee bent down, smiling as he looked at an egg - he was pretty sure the intricate lace pattern on it indicated it housed a blue, graceful and strong. "We'll see when the dragons hatch, right?"

"You will have to let me know, Kwan," Donghun said to his best friend. "I am sure you will Impress well, Junhee," he added to the Candidate, knowing the other's name before even being introduced. "Thank you for allowing me to see your eggs, Abuth," he bowed deeply to the Queen and her Rider. "It was a great honor. I used to dream of Impressing a dragon when I was a child but some dreams aren't meant to be. Your children will fly high and there are many worthy Candidates for them to choose from."

"Don't be afraid to come by - Abuth likes company. Well, she likes it more when she isn't protecting her eggs, but she likes having more than me to talk to," Hyojung invited. "In fact--"

She abruptly stopped when a sudden rush of the younger Candidates hurried by, their eyes wide - something about their teacher's dragon injured, how it was all the youngest's fault...

Without a second thought Donghun rushed back to the Forge and grabbed an emergency kit. "Where? Take me there," he said firmly, no longer the hesitant, shy teacher in front of the Queen and her Rider but a competent adult - and also one who had learned first aid for both humans and dragons out of a sense of responsibility.

"Arryth," one of his students replied. "Sejun cut too close when it was his turn."

"C'mon, this way's quicker - Junhee, you aren't going to miss this one," Byeongkwan called out, ducking up a stairway.


	4. Honey and the Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun tends to a wounded Arryth and makes a few friends in the process - as well as a promise that he feels he's going to regret.

Donghun hadn't waited for the others, heading to the weyr that had become very familiar to him over the past few weeks. He could smell the sharp tang of blood before he could see it - and he could feel the distress coming from Sejun who was in a near panic. He sank to his knees in front of the bronze, crooning softly in his warm, low voice to both dragon and Candidate as he reached for clean cloths to staunch the flow of blood.

"It's all right, Sejun," Sehyoon addressed his brother warmly. "I've done it before, it's just an accident - Arryth knows that, too."

Junhee knelt by Donghun's side, watching with sharp, curious eyes as he tended to the dragon. "Is there meadowsweet in here?" He rummaged through the kit. "For the pain."

"Yes, I made sure it was included," Donghun said absentmindedly as he briefly removed the blood soaked cloth to examine the wound, only to replace it with a clean one. "The bleeding has slowed."

Sehyoon smiled. "Junhee - can you hold the cloth? Arryth has a special request for Donghun; he'd like to hear him sing more."

Donghun startled at Sehyoon's comment. "Me? But I was just humming to myself. It wasn't really anything."

"Arryth loves music, especially when someone sings to him." Sehyoon chuckled. "He says it helps him heal - and Junhee can help me and Sejun take care of his talon. Yoochan, you too," he called out, knowing that the new Candidate was still there to take care of his friend.

Yoochan nodded eagerly, his hands comfortingly around Sejun's shoulders. Donghun looked around nervously as he handed over his medikit and sat down beside the great Bronze. One hand rested lightly on the dragon and the shy teacher closed his eyes and began to sing. He wasn't a Harper but you would never have been able to tell from the voice that came from those lips. Soft and hesitant at first, but slowly Donghun lost himself in the song, an old lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was very small - and that he sang to her before she passed. It had been her favorite.

The Rider quietly instructed the small crowd of Candidates (and Byeongkwan) around him in talon-care as they carefully stuffed and wrapped the broken one. He was so caught up in his work and Donghun's lovely voice that he barely noticed how Arryth's great head had found its way into Donghun's lap.

Donghun's fingers gently scratched and caressed the great dragon's eye ridges as he sang, pouring a bit of himself into the tune.

"And see? Just be careful to make sure you fill all the cracks, and we'll have lessons on changing the poultice," Sehyoon explained. "This happens, especially when you're new at trimming talons. Any questions? Quietly, though." He tossed his head towards Donghun.

"How long does it take to heal?" Yoochan asked quietly, admiring the beautiful bronze - and his surprisingly skilled teacher.

"Hard to say, but I should be able to remove the bandages before Hatching," Sehyoon explained. "The ichor is already starting to slow, and meadowsweet and numbweed are working their magic. It looks scary, but I promise it's minor - Arryth just likes to be babied when he's hurt."

*** _He gives good scratches and his voice is very warm. I like it. He needs to stay in the Weyr._ ***

Yoochan nodded, looking a bit eager. "So not long then.."

"The bandages in a few days, depending on how it's healing -the talon itself is going to take four or five sevendays. But even with the bandages off, we still monitor for infection," Sehyoon reminded. "We act as medic for our own dragons, but anything more serious we take to the healers or surgeons."

** _I'd like him to stay, too - he has a good affinity with dragons. He and Byeongkwan are making quite the impression this season._ **

"Can I help you with Arryth?" Chan asked the Bronze Rider. "I would like to learn more about helping dragons heal."

*** _Yes, I like the Smith too. He is funny and strong. His head feels different than this one but still good. They will Impress well._ *** There was no doubt in Arryth's voice.

"Of course you can." Sehyoon smiled at his eager student. "Healing dragons isn't something that people enjoy discussing, mostly because we hate even thinking about seeing them hurt, but having this experience is going to be very useful to you one day...Sejun, you too."

"Sorry, Arryth," the boy mumbled, still shaking from the experience.

** _Impress? You sound very sure of the new dragonets._ **

*** _Tell the little one that I am fine and I do not blame him....and Abuth is sure as well. She likes them, especially this one. She thinks they would both be good for her dragonets._ ***

Sehyoon relayed the message to his younger brother, who took a long breath and willed himself to look at the injury along with Yoochan.

** _She likes them, or you like having someone to sing to you?_ ** Sehyoon gently teased his dragon.

*** _Do you doubt us? Maybe it is both._ *** Arryth said stubbornly.

** _Of course it's both - I just know how much you love music._ **

*** _You have a nice voice too._ ***

** _You'll get all the lullabies you want, Arryth. Promise._ **

The dragon hummed in contentment, matching Donghun's voice, his eyes whirling a pleased blue.

"Do you think you could teach me that?" Sehyoon asked after Donghun's song ended. "You have a lovely voice, and Arryth told me he likes that song."

Donghun blinked as the song tapered off and the bronze Rider addressed him. "Oh...um, of course. It's just an old lullaby my mother used to sing." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't usually sing around other people. Mostly to myself."

The Rider indicated Arryth's head, still nesting comfortably in Donghun's lap. "He only does that when he feels completely secure - and your singing helped that."

'I didn't even realize he had done that..." Donghun confessed. "I kind of get lost in songs sometimes."

"Don't we all?" Sehyoon smiled. "At least, I do...and according to my teachers, that was unbecoming of a bronze Rider."

Donghun frowned. "Everyone is different - it isn't right to expect a bronze Rider to act a certain way, or a blue Rider....or a Queen Rider...."

"Bronzes, they said, only Impress to heterosexual men - or at least they did, until Arryth."

Donghun blinked, not expecting Sehyoon's revelation. "I...I see...." he said quietly, offering the other a tentative smile. "I imagine that does get a bit - difficult - sometimes."

"Oh, it confuses people - but that's all right. They say that dragons can see into someone's heart, and that's how they decide - not the rules that we've made up."

"You are a good person so it isn't surprising Arryth Impressed to you, Sehyoon."

"They don't always adhere to rules, or what we expect. Except for how much they eat..."

The teacher chuckled softly, continuing to scratch Arryth's eye ridges. "I hear they are ravenous as Hatchlings."

"Ravenous is one word for it," Sehyoon agreed.

"You've gotta teach them how to chew," Byeongkwan added as he meandered over to the pair.

Donghun looked up and offered his best friend a contented smile, then looked back down to the bronze. "It would be worth it though," he said wistfully.

"Yeah..." Byeongkwan added quietly. "Course we've got about as much of a chance Impressing as a Packtail does growing legs." He made a face, thinking of how much he detested the foul-smelling fish.

Jun shrugged as he looked up from Arryth's claw. "The most unlikely Candidates have Impressed at all of the Hatchings I've been to."

Donghun shook his head. "Maybe - and rarely - in the past. However, there are many good Candidates this Turn, including you, Junhee.....there is no room for one such as myself." He looked back down at the dozing dragon. "I think Byeongkwan should go to the Hatching though."

"I'm working up until the humming starts, Donghun - doesn't give me a lot of time to clean up to go. You definitely need to see a Hatching, though."

Junhee stretched. "I'm just about overage for the Hatching - but it'll be fun to see these kids get one."

Donghun looked up at Sehyoon. "You need to tell them that they both should be there, Sehyoon. It's important for them."

"I'll do you one better," Byeongkwan folded his arms. "I'm not going unless Donghunnie goes."

The teacher's jaw dropped and he looked at the Mastersmith in surprise. "Kwan, you know that it doesn't matter if I am there or not. I will teach that day and I will teach the next. Nothing will change for me. You.....it could be different for you. You are still young and the dragons like you."

"You're barely three Turns older than me," Byeongkwan protested. "And I don't see a dragon's head in my lap right now."

"He was hurt and just liked my song, that's all," Donghun protested.

"I have to agree with Byeongkwan," Sehyoon offered. "Arryth is very fond of you."

Donghun looked down - and found one great dragon eye looking up at him, blue-green and whirling as the bronze rumbled at him, the sound strangely like a purr.

*** _He needs to be there, Sehyoon._ ***

** _He'll be there, Arryth. You have my word._ **

"Please come," Sehyoon said softly. "If not for me, for Arryth's sake."

"But he doesn't need me there," Donghun said weakly, turning his gaze to Junhee. "Please tell them I don't need to be there. There is no reason." _I'm only going to set myself up for disappointment._

Junhee placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sehyoon. We'll make sure our teacher will be there. Right, Yoochan? Sejun?"

The two youngest nodded, Chan's smile bright as he chirped a "Yes, Junnie-hyung!" Donghun looked around the room, betrayed by those closest to him. Finally his shoulders sagged. "Fine," he said quietly. "I'll go, but only for a few minutes while the first eggs hatch."

"We'll cheer for these two and then have plenty of mead," Byeongkwan promised. "You'll want to see them, Donghunnie. Don't worry...in fact, why don't we start on that mead right now? I could use a shower and a drink."

"You know I'm not one for anything stronger than wine. Klah is fine for me," Donghun replied. He turned his gaze to Junhee and Sehyoon. "I am sure you are both quite busy but you are welcome to join us."

"I could use a drink," Junhee said. "I'll meet you there after I get these two back to the barracks."

Sehyoon smiled. "...I could actually use a break, just give me a few minutes to make sure Arryth is comfortable."

Donghun smiled down at the dragon. "I think he is very comfortable," he said fondly. Chan, meanwhile, pouted at the older Candidate. "But why can't we go? We will be of age next Turn..."

"Next Turn," Junhee scolded. "I don't want you guys to get in trouble. Besides, you've got to get a good night's sleep if you want to get up early to help with Arryth - and get a few more dance lessons."

The younger Candidate brightened at Junhee's last comment. "Oh, I guess that would be alright then - but I want to drink with all of you on my birthday...and teacher has to drink a lot," he added with a grin in Donghun's direction.

Byeongkwan laughed. "Trust me, he doesn't need much." He clapped Donghun's shoulder and started to lead him out of the loft. For some reason, the idea of drinking with friends - and a future date to celebrate another's birthday - made him happy to be in the Weyr's caverns.

Donghun caressed the dragon's eye ridges one last time before he rose and followed Byeongkwan down to his quarters, which were closer than his own. He always kept a change of clothing there just in case. "I don't understand why you are pushing my going to the Hatching so hard, Kwan," he said quietly. "I already know the outcome."

"Look, I"m being pushed to go, too," Byeongkwan said. "Normally I watch from the forge, but..."

"But you want to be closer this time..."

"Something in my head is telling me to go, if that makes sense."

The older man smiled. "it makes perfect sense, Kwannie."

"And I know you're getting it too, even if you're trying to ignore it - it really is nice to watch." He chuckled. "Last Hatching, I saw a dragonet wandering around with half his shell still on his head."

Donghun chuckled. "I don't think at that point the dragonets care what they look like...." He sighed, smile fading. "It's just going to hurt, you know.....to see the Candidates Impress and not be one of them. At least I could distance myself when I didn't have a chance to watch it happen in front of me. My dreams could still exist, even as remote as they are."

"We never know what's going to happen on the Sands...not even the Queen knows. We can always go and commiserate with the rest of the Crafters, you know. But for now, let's change and meet our new friends for a drink or three."

"One for me," Donghun reminded the other as they reached Byeongkwan's room.

"One for you - until the music really starts going. What was that song from last time? That silly love song about bees - you tried to get me up there to sing with you."

'But you wouldn't because you are a coward," Donghun teased. "You have a nice voice and you should sing more, Kwannie."

"Hey, I might get some courage tonight - just nothing about bees!"

The older man chuckled. "Okay, no bees."


	5. Any Other World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatching begins. Donghun and Byeongkwan reluctantly drag themselves to watch others Impress.

‘Just one drink’ turned into several over many sevendays. The foursome could often be found at one of the small bars with Byeongkwan’s radio, trying out new brews and egging each other on to sing along (and Byeongkwan was more than proud of his crooning somehow getting the entire bar to erupt in song one drunken night.) 

Sehyoon had warned them to sober up for a few days, however – the striations on the eggs were growing larger and larger, signaling that soon, a new batch of Candidates would be Weyrlings. He had coached and trained them on Sands etiquette, brought his students out to watch the eggs and meet Abuth – and still, even though he had a dragon, he didn’t feel ready.

Byeongkwan, however, didn’t have those matters to worry about as he worked his forge, the weaponry slowly making way to gift commissions – statues of dragons and dragon-themed jewelry, for hopeful potential Impressions. While he liked the delicate work, it still brought pangs of sadness every time he looked at his cluttered workbench.

No dragons, only metal and heat and work for the rest of his days.

_Say goodbye, to the world you thought you lived in._

Donghun knew that teaching the Candidates anything other than dragoncare was futile in these last few days before the Hatching, every single one of them distracted by the thought of Impressing in only a few short days. Instead he took to reinforcing the importance of dragon healing and simple treatments that would tide things over until a Healer could be fetched. Chan proved to be an attentive student to this approach, asking appropriate questions even as he occasionally paused and let out a soft sigh. The teacher smiled - this one would certainly Impress, Sejun too.

"Hyung wanted me to let you know that Arryth's feeling a lot better," Sejun reported after class one day. "The rest of the broken talon is falling off, but the new one's coming in just fine."

Donghun offered the other a smile. "That is good to hear. See, everything turned out well in the end, Sejun."

"Yeah, it did!" Sejun smiled, relieved. "I thought hyung's Arryth was going to hate me forever."

"He never hated you at all. Accidents happen and we learn from them. I bet you will never cut a dragon's talons so close to the quick again, will you?" Donghun teased.....and then paused as a sensation he couldn't describe ran through him. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

Sejun suddenly fell silent as his ears perked up - was that... _humming?_

Junhee suddenly burst into the younger Candidates' classroom, out of breath from relaying the message. "The Hatching's starting! Wash up and change into your robes!"

*** _It is time_ Arryth sent to his Rider, the bronze nearly vibrating with the force of his humming, the sound deep and resonant.

Donghun opened his eyes and encouraged the Candidates to do as Junhee suggested and was met with no protest. He met the older Candidate's eyes and offered a smile of encouragement. "Your dragon is waiting for you, Jun."

** _They'll be there, even if I have to drag them by their ears._ ** A smile touched Sehyoon's lips as the Rider waited by the door of the makeshift classroom, making sure that all his students headed straight to the bathing room; he had to change himself but he had someone else to usher along the way.

Jun smiled, although he still didn't quite believe it. "I'll meet you in the bar after the feast - I heard Byeongkwan learned how to switch stations on his radio."

*** _Good._ *** Arryth's tone was one of satisfaction - and anticipation.

"We will be there," Donghun said with a nod. "I know Kwannie will want to toast the success of all of you..." Now, if he could just sneak away and find some excuse...

"Junhee, you're the last one," Sehyoon scolded as he popped his head in. "Go join everyone else before the humming stops." He waited until he had hurried away before facing Donghun. "And you...you need to get Kwannie. I know he can't hear over the radio and the forge."

Donghun looked up at the Rider, trying to hide his guilty expression. "I'll make sure Byeongkwan gets there, Sehyoon. He wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"If you aren't in the stands next to him, Arryth will make sure you are - and you don't want him to do that."

"Sehyoon...." Donghun protested. "You know how I feel about this.....I really don't want to feel any worse than I already do. It's going to be an important time for Sejun and Chan and Junhee. Maybe even Kwannie... I don't want to let my disappointment shadow that."

"Arryth has been telling me - ever since his injury - that you need to be there at the Hatching," Sehyoon said quietly. "Maybe his instinct is wrong, I don't know - but I trust him."

"I didn't think that dragons enjoyed watching humans be disappointed and hurt," he said in a muted voice. "I will go....and I will stay in the shadows. I will celebrate with the others but I will need some time to mourn before that. Just please give me that."

The Rider looked reluctant, but nodded. "Just...perhaps mourn closer to the Sands? When the humming stops, the eggs are hatching."

Donghun gave a single nod, saying nothing more. He stopped at the Forge to notify Byeongkwan of the Hatching, then went to change into his best clothing, simple as his attire might be. He didn't want to insult Abuth or the other dragons by being untidy. His wire rimmed glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose as he waited for his best friend, no longer looking at Sehyoon.

Like the rest of the smiths, Byeongkwan had changed into the crimson tunic and black trousers that denoted their status as Crafters - skilled, but just not enough to Impress, he thought bitterly. He met his friend in front of the forge, not quite completely together - he'd be going back and working soon enough. "You wanna just...kinda find a seat on the edge? We can duck out after congratulating the kids."

Donghun nodded, knowing that Byeongkwan understood how he felt and perhaps shared some of his reticence (although the Smith was much more optimistic than he was).

"Here," he directed quietly, finding a spot near the ground seats, away from the watchful eyes of the dragons but in view of the eggs. Slowly, the Candidates in their white tunics and thin sandals filed in, escorted by their dragonhandling teachers.

Sehyoon adjusted the bronze cord on his tunic and sighed in relief when he caught sight of his friends in the stands. ** _They're here._ **

*** _Good. Abuth is pleased. It begins soon._ Arryth's humming increased in volume, accompanied by the chorus of dragons surrounding the bowl. And then just as abruptly it stopped......and the first egg, a large one with streaks of bronze, began to move.

It was a good sign.

Byeongkwan held his breath - a first Bronze hatching was supposed to foretell a strong Clutch. The stands were silent as more eggs began to slowly rock and vibrate, the cracks mingling in with soft, confused chirping.

The first egg rocked back and forth, Abuth crooning encouragement....and suddenly it burst open, a tiny bugle of defiance coming from the beautiful bronze dragonet that emerged. He was deep bronze, darker than Arryth, and his eyes whirled red in confusion and hunger. The little one took off as if it knew exactly where it wanted to go....

"Let them go," Sehyoon murmured, encouraging the Candidates to space out. "We don't want anyone to get mauled." More cracks followed, this time a delicate blue peeking out of his egg.

*** _hungerhungerhungerHUNGER!!!_ *** the desperation and panic echoed in Byeongkwan's head as the bronze pushed past the ring of Candidates and stopped in front of the Smith. Donghun found himself smiling, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Kwannie, he's looking for you."

Byeongkwan winced, he couldn't have heard that right. "...This has to be a mistake," he tried to reason with the dragonet as he stared into those deep red eyes. The people around them turned, shocked - a bronze, and a first at that, picking a common smith?

Cheers went up as more dragons hatched and stumbled over each other on the sands, their names being called as they were given.

*** _I am Zorith and you are Byeongkwan and I AM HUNGRY!!!!_ *** the tiny bronze dragonet demanded, locking eyes with the human. His human.

The stunned expression on Byeongkwan's face made Donghun chuckle. "I don't think it's a mistake. He's pretty insistent. You should feed him."

A smaller brown egg with blue swirls cracked open and a brown dragonet emerged - and the sight of it made those around gasp. This brown was beautiful, smaller than most but beautifully made and almost golden in color.

** _Yu-chan..._ ** A soft, somewhat sleepy voice echoed in the Candidate's head as the tiny blue looked towards the young man. ** _Yuchan, please! Please feed your Cirmith!_ **

"Zorith..." Byeongkwan repeated, shakily standing up as Sehyoon frantically signaled him to the feeding area. "Zorith, let's get you some meat..."

Yuchan sank down beside the petite blue dragonet and locked eyes, his smile spreading wide. "Of course, Cirmith! Come with me, please, you beautiful blue!"

The bronze stumbled along beside Byeongkwan as the Smith - now Rider - led him to the feeding area, crooning his hunger.

Junhee smiled broadly as the dragons Impressed, each choosing one that he felt suited their personalities. While he watched the brown clumsily stalk the sands, he was more interested in a surprisingly large green - one that Sejun seemed to be in love with already.

Junhee soon felt a gentle touch against his mind. *** _Hungry. Please, Junhee. So hungry._ *** the voice was soft and less panicked than expected, yet the brown dragonet's eyes still whirled a desperate red. *** _Could you feed Petranth?_ ***

"Her name is Liath!" Sejun cried out, tears in his eyes and Donghun beamed proudly.

"Petranth?" Junhee fell to his knees in the sand, his hands suddenly stroking his eye ridges and slowly spreading out his wings to dry. "Petranth, yes! Of course!"

The stands fell silent again as the multi-colored egg shook again, a strange claw suddenly bursting from it - midnight blue with an almost iridescent golden cast over it.

Donghun noticed Junhee's Impression and smiled in pleasure - a smile that faded when he realized that all of those he was closest to had Impressed and he was left alone. He was happy for them, he really was.....but why did it hurt so much? The teacher reached up to wipe a few stray tears and stood. He had to have some time alone to deal with his disappointment before congratulating his friends.

"What is that?" A spectator whispered as the dragon slowly broke free of its egg. The questions grew to a dull murmur - not quite a blue, but not quite a gold...

The Queen dragonet had Impressed a daughter of the Weyr - that was to be expected - but as Donghun turned to leave he heard the murmurs. He pushed them away with a shrug - it had nothing to do with him.

*** _Where are you going?_ *** A voice crept into Donghun's mind, this one distinctly female and somewhat uncertain. *** _Don't you like me?_ ***

Donghun froze, reaching up to touch his temple. The voice in his head was sharp and strong, not the fuzziness he had heard some Riders speak of when talking about communicating with their dragons. It was also very female. He turned....and his eyes widened as they were captured by dragonet eyes that were larger than he expected them to be. "What?"

*** _Perfect._ *** Arryth said to his Rider, satisfaction in his voice.

_**Please don't leave without me, I'm scared.**_ The unusual midnight blue and gold dragon faced him, her eyes deep red. *** _Don't leave Izrith behind, Donghun._ ***

"Izrith? But you can't want me," Donghun whispered. "There are so many Candidates here. So many better than I am. You deserve the best....you are so special...."

"Izrith?" Sehyoon appeared behind them, a smile on his lips as he reached out for Donghun's hands, guiding him to stroke the small dragon and stretch out her wings. "That's a lovely name."

Izrith gently headbutted Donghun, then hiccuped. ** _I'm so hungry, Donghun! Don't leave me!_ **

"She's perfect," Donghun said reverently as he caressed the tiny dragonet. "I.....I won't leave you, Izrith. I could never leave you. Come, let's get you something to eat."

"But that's a female....and blue," the murmurings grew. "No, she's golden too...and her Rider is male." "She's so pretty but this isn't supposed to happen." "And he isn't a Candidate. That's the teacher. He isn't even Weyrbred..."

"Don't listen, just follow me," Sehyoon instructed. "I need to show you and Kwannie how to feed a hungry dragonet, teach them to chew their food..."

Donghun hadn't heard any of the comments, his mind - and heart - focused on the beautiful creature who followed him into the feeding area. Chan looked up from where he was feeding Cirmith and gasped. "Donghun...."

His teacher had a blue too.....but that wasn't a blue like Cirmith....

"Is that..." Byeongkwan's eyes were wide while Zorith contentedly fed out of his hand. "...I knew you would, Donghunnie."

*** _That is Izrith. She is new._ *** Zorith said between gulps of food, his thoughts still a little fuzzy.

Donghun looked up from the dragon - _his_ dragon. "I still don't understand what happened...." he managed to get out.

*** _You're new too, Zorith - now chew,_ *** Byeongkwan instructed. *** _The food will still be there when you're finished with this mouthful._ ***

"I don't know either," Byeongkwan spoke after trying to slow his dragon down. "...Do they know Izrith's type yet?"

*** _But she is NEW new._ *** the tiny bronze insisted, finally chewing with the dragon equivalent of rolling his eyes.

Donghun fed the blue-gold - he didn't really know what color to truly call Izrith - shaking his head. "No one has said anything to me yet. I don't think this was expected."

*** _So that means that you need to protect her more, right?_ *** Byeongkwan gently scratched his eye ridges. "Zorith's already insisting that she's much more new than he is."

"The rumor among the Riders was that Izrith's egg contained a white, like Ruth," Sehyoon said. "Honestly, we didn't know if she would survive Hatching, but here she is, strong and healthy."

*** _We all will._ Zorith insisted as he gulped down another mouthful.

"But she isn't a white....and she isn't a blue and she isn't a gold. What is she and what does this all mean?" Donghun's voice rose in worry, even as he took care to keep his dragonet well fed and content.

*** _Chew!_ ***

"We don't know just yet - color mutations are still very rare, but she's fine," Sehyoon said quietly. "Izrith is eating and walking and speaking with you, right?"

*** _Chewing does not make it go down any faster. HUNGRY!!!!_ ***

Donghun nodded. "She is....and her words are very clear, more than I expected."

*** _If you don't chew your food, you'll choke - and I don't want you to choke, Zorith._ ***

*** _More, Donghun?_ *** Izrith looked up at him with questioning eyes. *** _So hungry...._ ***

"That may be why Arryth was so convinced that you had a dragonet waiting for you - they can pick up on their feelings," Sehyoon explained. "We'll have to move you and Byeongkwan into the Weyrlings' dormitories - while you're all in more dragoncare classes. You can't be out of visual range for your dragonet for at least a month."

*** _I will NOT choke....but I will go slower and chew - for you._ *** the little bronze dragonet said reluctantly, although his mental voice was warm.

*** _Of course, lovely. As much as you want. Just please chew slowly._ *** It was so easy for Donghun to speak to Izrith. He didn't think that was possible so quickly.

He finally turned to Sehyoon. "But what about my classes? I still need to teach."

Byeongkwan affectionately scratched his dragonet's sides - he was the most perfect bronze he had ever seen, and he vowed to keep him safe while raising him.

"Only dragonhandling classes are held for the first month because of the amount of information we have to give," the Rider explained. "You get to take a break and be a student for a while."

*** _And spend lots and lots of time with me!_ *** Izrith chimed in as she happily snatched another cube out of Donghun's hand.

Donghun groaned. "I have spent enough time as a student...." He looked down at the blue-gold dragonet, her belly beginning to bulge with meat. "But I guess I can go back, especially if it means extra time with Izrith."

*** _Yes, I am perfect,_ *** Zorith said smugly, emitting a satisfied burp.

Sehyoon laughed. "I'll make sure that you can share a dormitory with our friends, too. Dragons are social and like to be around each other."

"...My siblings, though..." Byeongkwan hesitated in his scritches. "...I've still gotta take care of them, they're too young to fend for themselves yet."

Donghun frowned as he considered his best friend's plight. He turned to Sehyoon. "Is there any way we can help them?"

"We've got room for six more Weyrbrats, don't worry," Sehyoon reassured. "They can go to school with the other children, can learn crafts, and of course have warm food and a good bed."

Byeongkwan breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess Zorith's stuck with me, then."

*** _Or you are stuck with me_ ***

*** _...Why me, anyway?_ ***

*** _Why not you? We fit together._ *** came the simple reply.

"I'm a smith, not a dragonhandler," Byeongkwan said quietly. "Always have been a smith."

*** _Do you like dragons? Do you like me?_ ***

Byeongkwan looked into Zorith's large yellow-tinged eyes - fear, he knew that one. *** _I like dragons....but I like you the best._ ***

*** _There is no one I like better than you, Byeongkwan._ ***

Byeongkwan chuckled gently. *** _I think I'll keep you around, Zorith._ ***

Singing could be heard in the Great Hall, and Sehyoon adjusted his cords again and stood tall, his anxiety about his students replaced by his easy confidence. "That's your cue - listen. The feast is starting."

Donghun looked up from Izrith and tilted his head, a faint smile touching the corners of his mouth. "They sound like they are enjoying themselves."

"The Honor Song," Sehyoon grinned. "To welcome the new Riders and their Dragons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on Pern dragon colors (order goes from largest-smallest, which is also rarest-most common): gold (queens) - bronze - brown - blue - green. The white dragon we reference is a canonical mutation, and Izrith is her own category entirely. :)


	6. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaotic aftermath of hatching. Speculation abounds over just what Izrith is, Junhee struggles to bond with Petranth.

The teacher's smile vanished. "So I have to go out and meet them ? Now?" Donghun was already shy around those who were more outgoing. The only time he wasn't was in class."

"Hold on..." Sehyoon rummaged in a box, quickly handing out the Weyrling rank cords, twisted with their hold colors and dragon color. "I've got to figure out something for you, Donghun...but do you want blue or gold, for now?"

Izrith looked up at her new lifemate. *** _Are you scared? I'm gonna be there. I'll be brave. Donghun shouldn't be scared._ ***

*** _Yes, I am scared, lovely, but you are here and I know everything will be alright. What color would you like?_ ***

*** _Gold,_ *** Izrith decided. *** _It sparkles!_ ***

*** _Then sparkle you shall - although I think you do already_ ***Donghun said fondly to his dragonet, then turned to Sehyoon. "Izrith would like gold."

"And I have one, right here." Sehyoon's skillful fingers neatly secured the knots to Donghun's shoulder, while Byeongkwan quickly went around and showed the others just how to secure them (he had plenty of practice with his smith knots, after all.)

Yuchan beamed as he showed Cirmith his blue knots. He couldn't have been happier to Impress a blue - it seemed awfully intimidating to be a Bronze or even a Brown Rider. *** _Look, Cirmith! We match now..._ ***

Cirmith nodded happily, his hide shining a brilliant royal blue. *** _Yuchan should wear more blue, just like Cirmith. That way, everyone knows!_ ***

The young man laughed. *** _I will, you handsome boy!_ ***

"I always thought I looked good in Bronze..." Byeongkwan joked.

"You do," Donghun said with a teasing smile.

"Come on," Sehyoon gestured. "The song will end, the wine will flow...and even Yuchan and Sejun get to have a glass."

"One," Junhee added automatically, looking up from his Petranth. "You're still not of age."

Yuchan sighed. "Yes, mother," he chimed, grinning at the older Candidate - now Rider.

*** _We've got to watch those two, Petranth...always wanting to be naughty._ ***

*** _Arryth says blues can be very naughty,_ *** the observant brown remarked. *** _Junhee....are you disappointed that I am a brown?_ *** The dragonet's voice was soft and tentative. Petranth was a surprisingly graceful brown, even so soon after Hatching.

*** _...I had always thought I wanted a blue, until you hatched._ *** Junhee's admission was quiet, but it was no use lying to a dragon. *** _But I know that we'll make our own dances, won't we?_ ***

*** _It is alright. I will try not to disappoint you any more._ ***

*** _You haven't disappointed me in the slightest, Petranth - and I know you can feel that it's true. You're perfect._ ***

*** _No, not perfect - but hopefully perfect for you. Like Izrith is for her Rider and Zorith is for his._ ***

Junhee pressed his forehead to his dragon's, locking eyes with him. *** _Absolutely perfect for me._ ***

Blue-green soon replaced the worried yellow of Petranth's eyes and he sent a wave of love and affection to his weyrmate.

"Let's join the line," Sehyoon suggested. "You'll sit with the other Weyrlings until you're ready to ride."

"I'm feeling older already," Donghun said wryly, the knots on his shoulder glimmering in gold.

"Oh, we'll all sit somewhere later and complain about how young Weyrlings these days just don't know how good they have it," Sehyoon teased. He waited for a few moments, then pushed the door open just as the song started again. "Let's go."

Donghun stood and guided his dragonet to the door, smiling at the way she waddled with her full belly, still somehow graceful and delicate. *** _Are you ready, lovely?_ ***

Izrith burped loudly. *** _I'm ready to protect Donghun!_ ***

The teacher chuckled. *** _You do not have to protect me, lovely. It's just time for dinner and the other dragons want to greet you._ ***

*** _Oh! I already like them. They sing to us._ ***

*** Good! So you have nothing to worry about. Sehyoon's Arryth will be there too. ***

*** _Then what are we waiting for?_ *** Izrith waddled through the doorway, holding her head up high and trying to imitate the adult dragons.

Donghun followed along, bemused, his eyes only for the blue-gold dragon.

The hall fell into a hush as the dragons waddled and tripped over themselves on the way in as they grew used to their unsteady claws and unpredictable tails. Byeongkwan kept a steady hand on Zorith's head, partially to keep him upright - and partially because he couldn't stop touching him.

Zorith bugled at the great bronzes above in the bowl, Arryth among them. Donghun chuckled. "I think you are going to have your hands full, Kwannie...or should I call you B'kwan now?" he teased.

"He's excited, I'm sure it won't be a forever thing," Byeongkwan said, waving it off. "...I think I might do like Sehyoonie and use B'Kwan formally, but just be Kwannie among friends, like I always am. We don't call Sehyoon S'yoon."

"That makes sense - it would be strange to call you B'kwan," Donghun agreed. He could feel many pairs of eyes on him but kept his focus on Izrith. Some knew of the shy teacher but many did not and he became the object of speculation, even more than the newest Queen Rider.

*** _You're doing just fine, beautiful Petranth. We're all so happy to have you here._ *** Junhee encouraged his richly-colored dragon, still amazed at how his hide looked postively golden under the lights. "I say we do that as a group, then. J'Hee sounds...well, not like me."

Yoochan added. "And Y'chan sounds stupid so I'm in..."

*** _I like your name Junhee_ *** Petranth sent to his Rider.

*** _You can call me Junnie too...all of my closest friends do._ ***

"Then it's settled," Junhee decided. "Rider names formally, but we know what we like."

*** _But I like Junhee....maybe sometimes I will call you Junnie too._ ***

An older bronze rider watched the newest batch of Weyrlings enter, his gaze focusing on the strange new dragon - and on her Rider. "Never seen a color like that....and female," he commented.

"Blues are never female, that's just fact." The brown rider next to him refilled his glass of mead. "But that's not a queen, either."

"But she is golden....I can see the glimmer in the firelight," the other man murmured. "Midnight blue and gold. She will be a beauty.....and her Rider...." he looked at the slender, curly haired man speculatively. "They pair up well."

"Perhaps a new classification for her?" His friend suggested. "A princess, perhaps, or a countess."

The Bronze rider chuckled. "I wonder what the Queens will think of that."

"We still have time to see, don't we? She's barely a few hours old." He raised his glass to toast the new Weyrlings. "And her new Rider...it's interesting, seeing those who aren't Weyrbred join us."

The other man nodded and raised his own glass. "It is....I have been told he's a teacher and the Rider of that little bronze is a Mastersmith. This has the makings of a very interesting group."

"Interesting times ahead," he agreed. "Thread may be a thing of the past, but..."

"There will be plenty of challenges in the future - and there had to be a reason why such a large Clutch hatched..."

"The dragons know, they always do - my Sulith has been talking about strange new creatures."

"My Yanith as well. Something is stirring....and maybe it needs a new dragon to stand up to it."

The brown rider looked back down at the curiously colored dragon. "And it might be that young lady right there...and her Rider."

"We will have to see. I wonder if she will be like Ruth..."

"She's not as small as Ruth was, according to the stories - she's definitely larger than a green, if you look at those claws."

"Not as big as a gold but bigger than a green...." the bronze Rider hummed to himself. "I wonder if she will mature as a Queen does..."

"We'll have to keep watch while they mature - Sulith is very curious."

"Yanith as well....and he never usually shows interest in new Hatchings."

The brown rider smiled. "Yanith will have a dragonet looking up to him..." he gestured down to the ever-alert Zorith. "That one seems fiesty."

His friend chuckled. "I can see that...seems to match his Rider. I know of the one, Byeongkwan. Very skilled at the Forge. Mastersmith, in fact."

"Very interesting...and what of the teacher? I don't know much about him, except that he tutored S'yoon's brother, that new green Rider."

"I don't know much but he is very smart as most teachers are, and quiet. There must be something more though. He is more than just a very lovely face and figure."

"And lovely dragonet." He watched as the new Weyrlings turned and were seated before relaxing back. "My Wingleader asked if I would assist with the dragoncare instruction. I think I'll tell him I don't mind at all."

"You'll have to let me know what you learn of our new weyrkin."

"You could join in, you know."

"Not sure my role as wingleader myself will allow me to do such a thing."

"S'Yoon might appreciate it - it's tough, being a new wingleader."

"I will ask him if he would like any assistance," the bronze rider said with a nod.

"And then we can make our own conclusions, can't we?"

"Yes, I suppose you are correct, Jaehwan..."

Jaehwan grinned. "See, Shinwoo? We can split up, compare notes...make out in the closet..."

"And who are you making out with?" Shinwoo challenged with a slight smirk of his own.

"We could serve as a reminder that S'Yoon isn't the only person who impressed a bronze and plays for the same team."

*** _You like to tease Yanith's rider, don't you?_ A bemused voice echoed in Jaehwan's ears.

*** _I thought you were more interested in the new dragonets than my conversations, Sulith._ ***

*** _You think really loud._ ***

*** _....Sorry._ ***

*** _Why be sorry? I like your voice._ ***

*** _I'm sure you get a little annoyed when I think too loud sometimes, right?_ *** As long as Jaehwan had been Sulith's Rider, he had been cautious about his volume.

*** _You are loud but I am quiet so we fit_ *** Sulith returned, as if the answer was obvious.

*** _...I can't argue with that._ *** Jaehwan chuckled. "Sorry, Shinwoo. Sulith was dispensing his wisdom."

The bronze Rider chuckled. "It's alright. He's a very insightful fellow, isn't he?"

"It's kind of surprising to me, brown dragons aren't known for being empathic like blues - but Sulith does like his surprises."

"I think we often underestimate browns," Shinwoo replied.

"Like the new ones," Jaehwan mused. *** _What do you think of the little one, Sulith? He's quite a tiny brown._ ***

*** _Petranth is small yes, but he is very smart and he will be very fast too._ ***

*** _I might have to introduce you, show the ropes..._ ***

*** _We all know each other in some way, Jaehwan. Dragons know more than we say._ ***

*** _As you love to remind me._ *** Jaehwan mentally chuckled as he looked below, towards the Weyrlings and their teachers. "Abuth did give an interesting Clutch, don't you think? A queen, a bronze, a handful of browns, some blues, lots of greens - and that little lady that Donghun has."

Shinwoo nodded. "That last one.....a have a feeling she will stir things up a bit. Her rider as well, even though I doubt that is his intention."

It was hard to make out from their seat, but Byeongkwan's expression and the way he lifted his plate out of reach of his hungry dragon spoke volumes. "So ask S'yoon and help out. There aren't any threats right now, we have time to meet the young ones."

The bronze Rider finally nodded. "I will. I am sure he wouldn't mind a hand."

"Besides, they'll be riding alongside us soon enough."

"This is quite true," Shinwoo looked speculatively at the newest Riders. "Quite an interesting selection. Very appealing."

"Oh?" Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. "Who do I need to be jealous of?"

"No one.....yet," Shinwoo said with a smirk, then looked back at the newcomers.

"Hmm...I know who you need to be jealous of."

"Oh, really? Do tell..."

"D'Hun is pretty striking, don't you think?"

Shinwoo's eyes instantly turned to Izrith's Rider. "He's beautiful," he said quietly. "And I think what is even more appealing about that fact is he seems completely unaware of it."

"He may be more aware of it than we think...but I doubt that."

The bronze Rider studied the teacher's slim frame, the slightly shaggy hair, the large dark eyes, even the way he moved. "No, he's pretty clueless. He might know a lot about what he teaches....but I suspect there is a lot he needs to learn as well."

Jaehwan snickered. "You want to play anatomy teacher?"

"Your mind went right to the gutter. I might have been meaning about dragoncare," Shinwoo said with a straight face....but also with a gleam in his eye.

"Well maybe if you play nice, he'll be in your group...although S'yoon's looking a bit keen on him, too."

"Well, if that Izrith of his is truly female and not asexual like Ruth things might be out of our hands...." Shinwoo said speculatively.

"And we don't know if she can chew firestone...she may be like a green."

"So many unknowns. I guess we will all have to learn as we go along - and you know how learning goes on in the Weyr."

"With a bucket of mead, right?" Jaehwan raised his glass.

"Works a lot quicker than klah," Shinwoo returned, his glass clinking against his friend's.

"So much to do, so much..." Sehyoon sung under his breath as he brought the cubed raw meat around again for the dragonets' next feeding. The Wingleaders and Wingseconds generally sat together, but Sehyoon had volunteered to assist the new Weyrlings - especially since he had grown close to several of them.

"Sehyoon, do you need help?" Donghun asked as he looked up from Izrith, her abdomen distended from so much meat. "I think she's pretty full right now." He looked back down at the blue-gold dragonet, rubbing her belly fondly.

Izrith burped happily. *** _I did good?_ ***

Sehyoon smiled. "No, you need to relax and keep your energy up. This is a feast to congratulate all of you, you know."

*** _Oh, you did so very well, you beautiful girl._ ***

"I'm not even very hungry," Donghun admitted. "Just watching Izrith eat made me full," he added with a soft laugh.

*** _Good, cause I don't think I can eat any more right now._ ***

Sehyoon had to laugh. "Dragonets do have that effect - I still think Arryth ate more as a dragonet than he does an adult sometimes. Bronzes require a ton of food, though."

Donghun reached down to his own trim waist and flat stomach. "This might be the most effective diet I have ever been on."

"Oh, we'll get you fed - you'll be getting plenty of exercise with your dragonets."

"Wha--Zorith!" Byeongkwan quickly snatched some of the raw meat and held it out. "Don't eat my food!"

"Oh, I'm fine," Donghun protested. "I don't eat much anyways."

*** _Still hungry. STARVING!!!_ the little bronze grumped out as he stretched for the chunks of meat.

"You might want to help Byeongkwan, then," Sehyoon suggested. "Bronzes are the hungriest of them all...chew, little one," he gently reminded Zorith. "You'll always be fed."

*** _I know, but cheese isn't healthy for dragons. You have to wait until I have the meat._ *** Byeongkwan stretched out his hand, full of the cubes.

Donghun chuckled, reaching out for the bowl of meat cubes, scooping up a handful and dropping them into Zorith's open mouth.

*** _Izrith's rider is NICE!!! But cheese is good too. Arryth likes cheese._ ***

"Zorith says he likes you," Byeongkwan informed his friend. "....Can dragons eat cheese?"

"I don't think young ones are supposed to. Mature dragons perhaps," Donghun murmured, looking at Sehyoon for confirmation.

"That's right," Sehyoon confirmed, approving. "You've been listening in on the dragoncare classes."

*** _No cheese yet, Zorith. But I promise I'll let you have some, soon as you're old enough._ *** Byeongkwan handed over a few more cubes in apology.

"I like learning, even if it was something I never thought I would need," Donghun said sheepishly.

*** _I guess that is alright,_ *** the little dragonet said grudgingly.

"Turns out you both needed it — Arryth was right, after all. Oh, I went ahead and got your room straightened out. It's four to a room, are you all right with sharing?"

"I don't take up much room.....but I have lived alone since, well, since my parents passed," Donghun said quietly.

"As a Rider, well...now you'll never live alone, not with little Izrith for company." Sehyoon fondly scratched her head.

"This is still very new. I never expected this..." Donghun murmured, his fingers gently caressing the beautiful dragonet - _his_ dragonet.

Izrith propped her head on Donghun's thigh and stared up at him, her eyes whirling blue. *** _Well I expected it. Arryth said you were very nice._ ***

"That's part of why the Weyrlings live together for about a Turn, while the dragons mature," Sehyoon explained. "We all work together, this is a starter. What do you think...Byeongkwan, Junhee, and Yoochan as your roommates?"

Donghun's expression softened as he looked down at his beautiful dragonet. *** _When did he tell you that, love?_ ***

He looked over at the other 3. "As long as they don't mind rooming with me. Izrith might get some added attention from onlookers. I have never seen her colors before."

*** _Hmmm....when I was in my egg. The grownups like to tell us about everyone, but we decide on our own who we want to Impress._ ***

Byeongkwan shrugged. "I'm fine with it. Zorith's made it his duty to protect Izrith, so I think this is a good idea. He can always watch her."

Izrith's revelation took Donghun off guard. He hoped Arryth hadn't prevented Izrith from choosing another Candidate - an _actual_ Candidate.

Chan looked up from where he was tickling his blue, a grin on his face. "I think it will be fun!"

Cirmith trilled in delight and happily thumped his tail on the ground. *** _I like this idea!_ ***

"...I think that's fine," Junhee decided, being the final vote. "I don't think Petranth will mind, do you?"

*** _I think it will be fine. We all want to protect Izrith and her Rider._ *** the brown said calmly.

Junhee smiled. *** _You protect Izrith, and I'll protect you._ ***

*** _Will you protect Donghun too?_ *** It was an innocent enough question...

*** _Of course. We all protect each other, right?_ ***

*** _Some will need more protection than others._ ***

Junhee tenatively scratched Petranth's chin. *** _I'm friends with Donghun. I'll make sure he stays safe._ ***

*** _Good. He will need it._ ***

Izrith let out a huge yawn that didn't quite fit her small body. *** _I'm sleepy._ ***

*** _Then you should take a nap, lovely girl_ *** Donghun's smile broadened - he was completely smitten with this beautiful creature.

*** _Don't leave, okay? Never ever do that again. Hide and seek is fun but that wasn't fun._ ***

*** _I will never leave you, love. I am just a thought away._ ***

"Want me to show you to the dorm?" Sehyoon offered. "Dragonets get heavy if you have to carry them a long way."

Donghun nodded, grateful. "That would be good, thank you." His arms were soon full of sleepy dragonet.

"We probably should go too," Byeongkwan said, stealing a glance at Zorith. "I don't want him to eat himself sick."

*** _I will NOT get sick. It tastes too good - even if it isn't cheese._ ***

*** _Your belly is bulging out, my friend - we need to let you digest, and then you can have more._ ***

The dragon let out a sigh. *** _Fine. But I want more food later. Please._ ***

*** _You'll get plenty, so you can be big and strong and eat cheese. Want to see where we're going to sleep?_ ***

*** _Yes. Can I sleep by Izrith and Petranth and Cirmith?_ ***

Byeongkwan smiled and stood up to lead his waddling dragon forward. *** _Of course you can. You can even sleep in my bed, if you want to sometimes._ ***

*** _Then we will all sleep there!_ ***

Petranth looked up at Junhee. *** _Zorith says we are all sleeping in his Rider's bed._ ***

*** _If that's where you want to be, Petranth. I don't know how the rooms are set up._ ***

"Hey, wait!" Byeongkwan sputtered out loud. "I've got to sleep in there too!"

*** _Then you can sleep there and so can Izrith's rider and Petranth's rider and Cirmith's rider. You better have a big bed._ ***

*** _Zorith..._ ***

*** _I like it when you say my name_ ***said the pleased dragonet.

*** _Well, I like your name. I think it sounds pretty._ ***

"In here," Sehyoon called. He lit a lamp to show off a spacious room, larger than the Candidate barracks. Each bed had a worn stone perch beside it for a dragonet, and an inviting-looking corner of the room looked to be just the right place for a dragonet slumber party.

Donghun's eyes widened as he looked around. This was so much larger than his tiny room in town. He carried Izrith to the corner of the room and set her down, only to be surprised when Zorith nudged him gently and curled up beside the blue-gold. Petranth soon joined the two with a yawn and a gentle head butt against Donghun's hand.

When Cirmith trotted in and completed the sleepy pile of dragonets, Junhee had to smile. They all looked so peaceful together, and the others so in tune already with their Riders - what was stopping him from feeling the same way?

*** _Are you unhappy?_ *** a small voice echoed in his head. *** _Have I done something wrong? I am sorry I am not a bronze, Junhee. I am sorry I am smaller than the other browns. I will try to get bigger. Please don't be sad._ ***

"Damn," Junhee cursed softly - he had forgot that his mind wasn't just his own anymore. *** _You'll grow to the size you're meant to be, Petranth — you haven't done a thing wrong. I like small dragons best._ ***

*** _But you are not happy, Junhee. I do not know how to make it better._ ***

Junhee crossed the room to the sleepy dragonets and knelt, taking Petranth's head into his lap. He started to softly croon a lullaby to his dragonet, one of the more popular ones in the Weyr, one that he swore he'd sing if he ever had a dragon of his own.

*** _Do you not like me? Please like me, Junhee. I will be better. I promise._ ***

*** _I like you, very very much, Petranth. I'm happy that you're here with me, just the way you are._ ***

*** _Then why are you sad? Something is wrong._ *** The observant little dragonet was definitely upset even as he rested his head in Junhee's lap.

*** _...I don't know how to say it. I'm not very good at being a Rider, I suppose._ *** Junhee kept stroking the gold-brown dragonet's sleek head.

*** _But you have just started. I am a new Dragon and you are a new Rider. It is supposed to be that way. _***__

__

__*** _Are you all right with that, Petranth? I'm a dancer, not a brave warrior or anything of the sort._ ***_ _

__

__*** _I do not need a warrior. I need you. You are a good person and we are a good match._ ***_ _

__

__A small smile appeared on Junhee's face as he continued to sing softly. *** _Then a good team we shall be._ ***_ _

__

__*** _But I want you to not be sad._ ***_ _

__

__*** _And I don't want to make you sad, so I'll try very hard to not be sad again._ ***_ _

__

__*** _It is okay to be sad sometimes. I just do not want to make you sad._ ***_ _

__

__*** _You don't make me sad, beautiful. Sometimes I make myself sad._ ***_ _

__

__*** _But I want you to feel better. I am yours and you are mine and it will be good._ ***_ _

__

__*** _You're already making me feel better, see?_ ***_ _

__

__The tiny dragonet sent a wave of warmth and love to Junhee, eyes finally settling to a calm blue before they closed._ _

__

__Junhee waited until Petranth's even breathing signaled that he was asleep before gently moving him back towards the pile of dragonets and stood up. "They're all out."_ _

__

__Donghun looked up and smiled at the dancer. "I think it may be a long nap." He gestured at the beds. "Please feel free to pick whichever you want. I'll take what is left over. I don't have many things so storage isn't an issue for me."_ _

__

__"I don't have much either." Junhee sat down on the edge of a bed and fell silent for a long time before speaking. "Do you...d'you feel like maybe dragonets can make mistakes? Petranth is great, but why would he want me?"_ _

__

__Donghun looked at the other kindly. "He did not make a mistake with you, Junhee. You are kind, smart, and they would not have selected you as a Candidate if you weren't capable." The older man chuckled softly to himself. "If any dragon made a mistake it was Izrith. A dragon as special as she is deserves someone special in return, not a teacher with no training in dragoncare at all."_ _

__

__"Have you thought that maybe that's why she chose you?" Junhee offered. "I've heard the dragonets know their color while in the egg, and she knew she'd be outside of the classes. Just like you."_ _

__

__"But we don't even know if she is going to be like a green....or like a queen," Donghun murmured, feeling his cheeks grow a bit warm. He hadn't given any thought to the implications - until now._ _

__

__"But you've got a good Turn and a half to figure that out, right?"_ _

__

__"I guess so....and perhaps I am worrying too much," Donghun acknowledged._ _

__

__"Maybe we both are." Junhee smiled tenatively. "When we worry, our dragons worry."_ _

__

__Donghun looked down at the pile of dragonets curled around each other. "I don't think that they are worried much anymore," he murmured wryly._ _

__

__"Not while they're asleep - I feel it's safe to worry now," Junhee admitted._ _

__

__"But they can sense our worries," Donghun reminded him. "Just remember you can always talk to me if you want, Junhee."_ _

__

__"I figure you'd be the best to talk to about not feeling like you belong here."_ _

__

__Donghun chuckled in self-depreciation. "Well, that's true. I _am_ the least likely Candidate in Turns...."_ _

__

__"You really aren't. You don't keep up with Weyr gossip in town, do you?"_ _

__

__"I used to think nothing in the Weyr pertained to me but if you think you are the least likely Candidate then you are wrong. At least you were selected as a Candidate in the first place."_ _

__

__"Because both my parents are Riders," Junhee explained. "...And I'm a dancer, not a warrior of any kind. I knew this was going to be my last Hatching, and I figured I could quietly leave, just...live in town, pursue dance."_ _

__

__"I'm not a warrior, not an Elite, and not a legacy," Donghun countered. "One could argue that I stole Izrith from her rightful Rider..."_ _

__

__"And I was hearing those rumors...and rumors that Petranth made a terrible mistake."_ _

__

__"Would they not think instead that a qualified Candidate finally got the dragon he deserved? I am sure your parents were pleased."_ _

__

__Junhee smiled ruefully. "My mother Impressed at sixteen, my father was fourteen. Among the old Rider families, I am far too old to be qualified. Sehyoon actually pushed for me to be in this class."_ _

__

__"I wasn't even going to go to the Hatching. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan made me."_ _

__

__"Then you're like me," he said quietly. "Needing to be dragged to the grounds."_ _

__

__"I'd always dreamed....until I realized dreams didn't make you a Candidate."_ _

__

__"They used to have a psi-sensitive green seek out Candidates - and then I guess there were just so many of us, they stopped." Junhee sighed. "Still feels like a dream, huh?"_ _

__

__The older man nodded. "It does. I am half convinced that when I wake up in the morning I'll be in my room in town."_ _

__

__"And I'll be on my own, outside of the Weyr."_ _

__

__"I somehow can't imagine you outside the Weyr," Donghun admitted. "Even when you dance you seem as graceful as a dragon in flight.'_ _

__

__"I had started making preparations, you know? I found a place to live, had auditions lined up, was going to teach privately. That's also why people are wondering if Petranth made a mistake. Apparently if I was truly worthy, I would have made plans to stay and be support staff."_ _

__

__"I am sure Petranth will want you to continue to dance."_ _

__

__"...He's worried he isn't good enough for me. He thinks I don't like him."_ _

__

__"And have you given him any reason to feel this way?" Donghun asked gently._ _

__

__"...He asked me if I was disappointed that he's a brown, and a tiny one at that." Junhee sighed, frustrated. "...And you can't lie to a dragon, especially one that's Impressed to you - so he knows that I was more interested in a blue. I don't think he believed me when I said I don't care about his size, I really don't."_ _

__

__Donghun paused. "Then tell me this - _are _you disappointed in Petranth?"___ _

____ _ _

____"No, just...worried that he really did make a mistake, that's all."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Do you regret the Impression?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Junhee looked at his peacefully sleeping dragon and shook his head. "Petranth's wonderful."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Then I think he is worth fighting for....he was the one for you. The dragons know things we don't, Junhee."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Then you should feel the same about Izrith, right?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun paused again, this time caught in his own reassurances. "I..."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"They really do know a lot we don't."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun tried to think of a rebuttal but for the first time the teacher couldn't._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"But..." Junhee paused, uncertain of how he could put it. "...You are...okay if she's a queen, right?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The older man swallowed, suddenly nervous. His experience was quite limited - and never under the sway of dragon instincts. "She's female regardless, isn't she?" he tried to joke. "We all know what that means, unless she isn't interested like Ruth wasn't."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"...You might want to introduce her to bronzes and browns of Riders you trust," Junhee suggested. "Just in case."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I really don't know many Riders," Donghun said quietly. "Mostly Sehyoon and his family.....and the rest of you new Riders."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"And they wouldn't be on the same mating flight because of inbreeding - well, ours, anyway - the new Riders. Arryth's parentage is my mother's Draenth and my father's Nyorth. Abuth came from a different clutch."_ _ _ _

____"So I really don't know anyone but Sehyoon," Donghun replied. "And he really isn't an option...."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Junhee tilted his head. "Why not? It was a big deal when Sehyoon Impressed - everyone knew he was more interested in men."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun shook his head. "Even so, he doesn't see me in such a light. One of my greatest worries is that the dragon who catches Izrith will have a Rider who is forced to be with me because of those instincts."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Dragon decides, rider complies, as the saying goes - but all of our dragons have stated that they're now very protective of both you and Izrith. They'll probably want to guard her."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"But they cannot guard her if and when she Rises. They would only get hurt, Junhee."_ _ _ _

____"Zorith wouldn't."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____An expression of distress crossed the teacher's face. "Yes, he would....I may not have been raised in a Weyr but when a female dragon Rises those seeking to catch her will stop at nothing to get to her."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Dragons get very protective...and they say that some interesting things have happened in the flight rooms, just that no one talks about it."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'm afraid I don't understand," Donghun returned, still worried - concerned more for Izrith than himself (even though he still hated the thought of someone hating the fact they had to be with him in the heat of the moment.)._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"We don't have to, not for a while. I don't know what goes on in there either, during the mating flights - just that it's not at all what you'd expect. Dragons broadcast on very strong frequencies, so...a Rider might be with more than one, even if the dragons don't work that way."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"So...the bronze or brown Rider could be with someone else when their dragon's urge takes them - instead of me?" It was a relief that no one would be obliged to touch him if they didn't wish it. They could find a substitute..._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Junhee paused. "Or more likely...their rider and another who hasn't been chosen. For those of us not aspiring to be Weyrwoman or Weyrleader, it's a little more relaxed."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I see..." Donghun said with a nod. "That's good then, for them."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"But I think right now, it's best to leave that to those whose dragons do mate and instead get some rest." Junhee stretched. "They wake us up early - and probably even earlier, to feed and oil the dragonets."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I am sure our lovelies over here will make sure to let us know when they are hungry."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Junhee laughed. "Oh yeah. Poor Byeongkwan, right?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun smirked. "I think Kwannie may have met his match."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Junhee glanced over at the other bed, where Byeongkwan had already passed out - working in the forge and the excitement had tired him out quickly. "They'll be a good team, though. We all will - after a shower, though. I'm afraid I didn't get to wash up as much as I would have liked before Hatching."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun looked down at himself and chuckled. "Neither did I. It was pretty unexpected after all."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Junhee stood up and motioned him towards the washing rooms dedicated to the Riders. "Then let's go quickly, just in case the dragonets wake up."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun followed the dancer to the washrooms, finding them more than adequately equipped with all the necessities. "Is there a charge for any of this?" he asked, concerned. He had a little saved up but it wasn't much at all. Most of it he gave to Byeongkwan's family (although his best friend didn't know it)._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"A charge?" Junhee looked confused. "Why would there be a charge?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Well, all of this....it can't be free," the teacher reasoned. "This is very nice quality, much more than I am used to. I will have to figure out my budget for everything."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"It's how we live in the Weyr." Junhee shrugged his shirt off. "You earn your keep through working for the Weyr."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"As long as you are sure," Donghun said uncertainly, pulling off his own shirt._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'm sure," he promised. "Of course, you'll still get your pay, but the Weyr provides a place for you to live and eat."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I don't feel I have earned enough yet though."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'd say ask if anyone needs help, we always do - but Izrith comes first now. Speaking of, we do need to wash up quickly. The dragonets need us in visual range for the first month, they don’t understand yet that if we’re not near them it doesn’t mean we disappeared forever."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun nodded, cleaning himself without any further comment, not wanting to cause his beautiful dragonet any distress._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The dragonets were still fast asleep when the pair hurried back, contentedly curled around each other (and Junhee was pretty sure that snoring was coming from Zorith.)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The smile that came to Donghun's usually solemn appearing face was sweet and genuine as he looked down at the lovely creatures. "They are so beautiful," he said in a hushed voice._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Yeah..." Junhee gently ran his hand down Petranth's back. "And now we don't have to be jealous of those with dragons."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"We just have time to judge whether we are worthy enough to keep them."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"And they decide if they want to keep us - I'm more worried about that end."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I think you don't have to worry about Petranth. He seems quite enamoured of you, Junhee."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Same with Izrith and you," Junhee reminded as he crawled into his inviting-looking bed. "But we'll see how everything goes, right? I know very little about Weyrling training. My friends who Impressed before me — well, with all that goes on, we lost our friendships."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I am sorry to hear that," the older man said sincerely as he turned to his own bed. "I have never been one to make friends easily. Byeongkwan says he pouted his way into being my friend. I tend to get lost in books and my own thoughts but if you can put up with eccentricities like that I am here," he offered._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The dancer's smiles came more easily than they had before. "I'd like that."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Donghun was a bit stunned by the dancer's smile, even in the slightly dimmed light of the room. "Um, okay then," he stumbled over his words with a nod and a shy smile his own. "Sleep well, Junhee."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Good night," came Junhee's soft answer as he slowly relaxed into the bed. Sleep came easily after such an exhausting day - and he knew he needed to make the most of it before hungry dragonets woke him up._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Real life has been chaotic (and it still is) but I'm trying to be good and get more up. Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So A.C.E. is amazing, we like AUs, what better than play with the massive Pern universe and have fun with dragons? We're placing this post-Thread and ignoring most of the canon rider restrictions because things evolve! Let us know in the comments how you feel about this little foray.


End file.
